RWBYC
by crimson arsenal
Summary: this story will follow the RWBY storyline but there will be a few differences and a oc character lets see how he will change the story. [Jaune, Pyrrha] [Ren , Nora] [Blake , Yang] [OC , Penny] [Oscar , Ruby] at some point. the romance part will take time to get to sorry.
1. lets begin

AN:

this is a warning this is my first story so it is not the best out there and I will probably get some stuff wrong so please do not hate me for it also I do not own RWBY or any of the characters except the oc RWBY is owned by rooster teeth

* * *

Before I start the story let me fill you in on some info on the oc his name is crimson crescent he is a faunus of two species ,golden eagle and grey wolf. This means that he has golden wings and wolf ears his hair is light brown but for some reason his bangs are red no matter how they were cut they were red and his eyes were a silver blue but most of the time his entire face was hidden by a white mask with gold eyes. He also often wears a dark blue coat the blue is so dark it can be mistaken for black.

* * *

1st pov Crimson

In the city of Vale in a small dust shop called 'from dust we come to glory we go' I am in the back looking for the correct sets of dust to power two of my items but I here the door open with a jingle of bells and many footsteps follow. not long after I hear someone who for simplicity I will call thug#1 "hey hands up." I sigh and turn around but I don't raise my hands. thug#1 gets closer and tells me to put my hands up again but I had other plans one may or may not involve a kick in between thug#1's legs. which was exactly what I did but I followed it with a kick to send him out the window. "today was going so well." I mumbled to myself as exit the shop to give a beat down. then I stop to see the leader of this group was torchwick " _did this guy not learn from two days ago when he got his butt whooped by a little girl in a red hood?_ " I thought to myself one bet down later I see someone who stands next to the crowd of baddies a girl that reminded me of a certain ice cream. Never mind that something caught my attention it was the sound of clicking heels and something moving through the are at a fast rait. torchwick then said "neo it looks like we got to go." the girl then grabed his sleve and I shot my weapon angles blade at them only for them to shatter. disappointed I turn to where the sound that caught my attention early or only to see a huntress and then get dragged off to the police station.

* * *

timeskip

I am now in a room with the huntress. said huntress is pacing back and forth saying things that I was not truly listening to. But then the door opens and in comes ozpin with two cups of hot chocolate. he pases me one and I desid to remove my mask to take a sip of the lovely beverage. once again I was only barely listening to him and somehow ended up agreeing to come to beacon academy and be apart of a 5 member team not that I truly mind that and I believe this will be a very fun year.

that ends my first chapter of RWBYC see you next time


	2. welcome to beacon (damage control)

AN: a few things for one the only thing I own for this story is the oc's and there weapons everything else belongs to rooster teeth. Two don't hate me for giving a bad story. Three sorry for the previous chapter being so short I had made it late at night and I am not used to writing stories. Four please leave a comment at the end. Five oc's wings are not revealed until the fall of beacon or as it will be called 'friends to save' but his wolf traits will be revealed during the initiation once he gets his partners.

 **Loud** "spoken" 'name of something' _reading_ want to say out loud "'thought'"

* * *

The airship to beacon

I walk onto the airship and immediately take motion sickness pills out and hand them to a nerves looking blond in a black hoodie and I told him it was for motion sickness. He told me thanks and to the pills.

As the airship took off I decided to sit down when I had heard an ecstatic voice say " **Aww my baby sister is going to beacon with me!** " then, I heard another voice coming from a girl in a red hood " **Yang!** Stop it." The now dubbed yang responded with "come on Ruby aren't you excited?" Ruby said back "yes I am but I am coming here two years early and everyone is going to think that I am special or something." "but you are special Ruby and you're going to be the bee's knees!" "I don't want to be the bee's knees I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

At that I chuckled to myself and thought "'I am going get along great with that Ruby girl.'" then, a screen turns on with Torchwicks stupid face on it. It was something to do with trying to catch him and a brief mention of his two recent failures. At that point I decided to just take a small nap. When I had woke up we were just about to dock at beacon it seemed that the blonde that I had given the medison to did not vomit so good for him. When I had got off the ship I saw ruby was just abandoned by her sister so I headed towards her. I just got there as she was falling into a certain heiress cases. " **What are you doing?** " weiss yelled at ruby. Soon she was shaking a red dust tube at ruby at that point I stepped in to stop a disaster by putting my finger under ruby's nose and grabbing weiss' wrist and said "for someone who acts like they know a lot about dust seems to acted incredibly stupid with it" this infuriated her "do you know who I am!" I simply respond with a smirk on my currently visible face (AN his hood is still up) "yes. yes I do young heiress of the schnee dust company." Then a new person shows up "'a cat faunus if my nose is not mistaken witch it hardly is'" and said "the same company known for there contradictory labor laws and shady business partners" but I thought that was a little of a low blow so I continued with "yes but that was only after the current ceo stepped up and he is only a schnee by marriage." that shocked a few people for two reasons number one is oveous and two for even knowing in the first place. At this weiss stomp off and the cat faunus somehow disappeared. Then we bumped into the blonde knight who said, "Hey weren't you the one who gave me the medicine for the ride up?" at this I nod and he said "thanks again for that." at this I just say "I carry it cause I once had a friend who got motion sickness and it is more common than most people think." at this the knight exclames " **finally someone gets it!** "

Five minutes later

"The name is Jaune. Jaune Arc short, sweet…." I interrupt him "don't finish that statement just don't by the way my name is Crimson." then Rudy introduces herself "and I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose" at that point my mind stopped "'rose like summer rose?'" curiosity getting the best of me I ask "Ruby you don't happened to be related to a summer rose would you" at this Rudy and Jaune both stop there conversation and look at me and Rudy said "yes she was my mother how do you know her name"

At this I said "I ouw your mother my life me and my friends at the age of 7 we were good at fighting and we could together take down a pack of beowolves but one day I was separated from my team and surrounded by beowolves I was able to take 4 down but by then I was exhausted and there were three left at this point I did the only thing I could do. Yell for help. Then felt a wind pass me that was when I saw her summer rose kill the last three beowolves in seconds she looked around and she saw me with my weapon and asked if I was the one to kill the other four beowolves by myself at that point I could only nod my head she looked imprest then she asked my name I told her asked for her's then told her that I would repay her someday even if it killed me in the process. So I keep track of her up till she disappeared a year later and I was sad I thought I would never get to repay her."

Ruby's only response was "wow" I looked down at my watch and said "we better get to the auditorium follow me".

After the speeches (AN cause I don't know how that would now work and I am to lazy to try it)

I had my pj on as well as my hood thank the brothers no one saw me change then, I bumped into jaune with him wearing a onesie with a bunny on it I sigh "Jaune a few things one take my spare PJs two do not go after snow princess it won't work for you it just won't but maybe you can try Pyrrha I have heard through my sources that she tends to like people who try to get to know her for her not anything else." with that Jaune asks who is Pyrrha?" "she was the red haired girl in the golden armor we passed in the auditorium." with that we departed and jaune got changed in to black pj with a dead grimm and crystal dust on it and I went to sleep.

hey this is the end of chapter two see you next time for the initiation.


	3. the test

AN: a few things for one the only thing I own for this story is the oc's and there weapons everything else belongs to rooster teeth. Two don't hate me for giving a bad story. Three please leave a comment at the end. Four oc's wings are not revealed until the fall of beacon or as it will be called 'friends to save' but his wolf traits will be revealed during the initiation once he gets his partners.

Loud "spoken" 'name of something' reading want to say out loud "'thought'"

* * *

It was morning and I was rudely awakened by someone singing "it's morning it's morning it's morning it's morning~" I was now up and I thought I might as well get ready when I keeped on running into the two people that caused me to walk up I had found out there names were nora valkyrie (AN personal thoughts on her she is this wolds thor and pinkie pie) and lie ren "'I like them they give me a sense of nostalgia for some reason'" but the only time I talked to them was about the sound that a sloth makes and gave a demonstration of what it sounds like (AN look it up on youtube specifically the babies). I found out that me Pyrrha and Jaune have our lockers next to each other and I saw that Pyrrha and Jaune seemed to be perfect for each other. So I grabbed angel's blades and looked at my other two weapon no not mine his. A friend that I failed to save a year ago never again. I then took one last look at my deceased friends weapons a backpack called merinet and the white mask with gold eyes named maskerad two weapons that's only limit is how you know and your imagination. With that I close my locker combination 20-01-02-27. I start to head to where the initiation takes place.

Time skip

Once there I decided not to tell Jaune about landing strategy but ozpin stated before the start but after the anital information was that the first two people I see will be my partners with that he launched the first student that being me. And then me shouting at the top of my lungs that I knew everyone on the cliff could hear "OZPIN I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THAT YOU FUCKING TROLL!" with that out of my system I landed in the forest by using my wings hidden by my cloak I decided to get my bearings when all of a sudden a red blur rams into me. When my vision returns to me I see Ruby right on top of me and in a semi awkward position. We got off the ground and dusted ourselves off and I said "I guess we are now partners let's find our other" ruby nodes quickly not much later we run into weiss she look at us and walks away I then, hear Jaune and then, sp comes back into view and drags ruby in the wrong direction I lift my hood off my head revealing my wolf ears and silver blue eyes and smile as I hear Jaune and Pyrrha become partners.

Time skip

I am trying to remember how we got into this situation that being that we are on the back of a giant nevermore but my thoughts were interrupted by ruby saying "we have to jump" I see her jump "'it is as good of idea as any" and I jump to just to see Ruby does not have a current landing strategy so I position myself under her and in a princess carry and used my cloak and wings to slow our fall. Ruby then asked "why did you jump off as well" I answer simply "three reasons one you said to two it was a good idea and three I thought it would be fun." she respond "you and me are going to be best friends" "yes we are ruby yes we are." I then, hear the black cat faunus say "did your sister just fall from the sky being carried by a wolf faunus" a little annoyed I responded "yes, yes we did." then a ursa enters the clearing and falls dead and I see nora fall off it and say "aww I broke it" then ren tumbles out saying "nora please don't do that again" but nora had already grabbed the rook piece and sang "I'm queen of the castle I'm queen of the castle I'm queen of the castle~" "NORA!" ren shouted I feel the strange urge to say that's nora being nora I then, took the time to find out the cat faunus' name is blake. Then weiss was falling and I slightly contemplated letting her fall so I use my strength to catch sp and prevent her from going splat. Once back on the ground I put her down standing up and walked back to ruby. Then, Jaune and Pyrrha appear with a death stalker right behind them they both get flung at us and I caught them both before they hit the ground. why am I having to catch so many people today? With that I hear yang say "looks like everyone is here now we can all die together" then, ruby said "not if I can help it" she rushed at the death stalker but the nevermore had got her hood with one of its feathers. Yang tried to get to ruby but she would never get to her in time.

3rd pov

As the death stalker went to kill ruby but suddenly faster than anyone could blink the stinger was stopped by non other by crimson with his bare hands and a single gold feather fell in front of ruby "by the brothers this is heavy" crimson said before shoving the stinger in the ground and taking out ice dust and freezing the tail to the ground.

Crimson pov

"Ruby you have to be more careful 1v1 in this case in theory might have worked but this was a 2v1 and incredibly stupid". Yang ran up to ruby and hugged her. "That ice will not last long and the nevermore is coming back around we have our objective in front of us let's grab them and go". Ruby grabs the white knight pease and Jaune grabbed the other white rook pease and said "Run and live that's a plan I can get behind". We then headed for the cliff to find another ruin. At that moment the death stalker bust through the trees and the nevermore flew over us and we made our groups and went after our perspective grimm. And we killed them the nevermore was decapitated by me and ruby and the death stalker brain was destroyed by its own stinger and nora's hammer.

Time skip

Ozpin was announcing our teams"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikkos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. You retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will be together as Team JNPR, led by...Jaune Arc. Congratulations, young man." "lead by" Jaune said nervously "Blake Belladonna, Crimson Crescent, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. You retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will be together as Team RWBYC, led by...Ruby Rose." "this will be an awesome year" I said pulling my hood down for the first time in my new home with new friends and family.

thanks for reading


	4. day one

AN: a few things for one the only thing I own for this story is the oc's and there weapons everything else belongs to rooster teeth. Two don't hate me for giving a bad story. Three please leave a comment at the end. Four the wings will be used more during and after the fall of beacon but team RWBYC will know beforehand.

 **Loud** "spoken" 'name of something' _reading_ want to say out loud "'thought'"

* * *

Morning at Beacon academy

It is supposed to be a beautiful day outside the birds are singing the flowers are blooming and ruby decides it is a good idea to wake me up with a whistle lets just say that when the two of us spar she is in for a bad time. I decided to take a shower while they decorate the room. When I come out it is a mess and the vote 4 to 1 for bunk beds. I told them to head to breakfast and first class and to grab team JNPR on there way whale I work on the beds so they did. When I was done there were two real bunk beds and a second floor to the room for me to sleep. Next to each bed there is a table to hold things and each had a customized cabinet or shelves for their weapons, dust, or books though me and blake are going to have a chat about one of her books 'ninjas of love' and that it should stay hidden unless it is being read now the schedule says _first class professor port grimm studies starts at 9:00am_ shit I have to run. I somehow managed to get to the class on time. But it was boring and I dosed of but I came back when he said "A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise! Who among you think you have these traits" both me and weiss raise our hand and the Professor pick me for the demonstration and told me to get my gear but I just walk to the front and told him that I was ready.

3rd person

"I'm ready". Crimson said then his aperins changed and he was already armed with his weapons angle blades and was taking of a white mask with gold eyes. He then said "professor there is one more thing that a true huntsman should be is ready for a confrontation with an enemy".

Crimson pov

I only unsheathed one angle blade and the fight with the boarbatusk began. boarbatusk charged at me just to get launched off the ground and shot with a shotgun blast from angle blade to the stomach. Everyone was stunned that I had taken it down in less than a minute I just calmly went to my seat and packed up my stuff knowing that questions were to come at me soon. Later I overheard weiss talking to ruby but the two were able to talk through there problems and I went to the rest of my classes without anything to out of the ordinary happening and got to the room first and went to my area and waited for the others to show up that was when the door to the room opened and the sound of four people enter the room finding how there room now looks to say they were shocked was an understatement Ruby was the first to recover and call my name "Crimson are you in here" I respond "ya I'm upstairs and yes you can come up" a few seconds later all of my team had made it up and see me at a work table working on marionette and masqueraded or rather they see me working on the mask I was wearing earlier and a red bag holding silver disks 15 in the bag one disassembled on the table. "So I know you gals have questions so what do you want to learn first weapons, past, or semblance?" Ruby was the fastest to ask "what is the mask for?" "ah so these two weapons are first well I made marionette and masqueraded 4 to 5 years ago for a friend masqueraded changes the wearers aperens wail marionette creates near perfect copies of anything that includes humans there only limitations were the welders imagination and then, the power source". Yang then, asked "you said it was made for a friend right? Then, why do they not have it?". At that comment my mood visibly changed. "He died a little over a year ago me and him were working a job that included killing a lot of grimm up by haven and somehow we ended up arguing in the forest we got surrounded by so many grimm we did not stand a chance that is when a group of bandits passed by apparently me and rion had imprest the woman ran the group but by the time she came into action rion was dying he gave me a few words saying his death was not my fault and he gave me his weapons and I then exploded and discover two hidden ability the more evident one was predator instinct or as raven called it federal victory and I can only activated if I am willing to through away all sense of humanity I guess you could say there is only three ways to take me out of it one is to calm me down enough to think logical again number two I destroy what made me enter the state in the first place and the threrd way is to tiring me out to the point of collapse.". Yang then interrupts me "you said raven like raven brodwin" "yang how likely is it that there the same person" "actually ruby that was her name let me guess she is your mother and you want to know were she is well I guess I would have the most accurate info on that knowing her just after the vital festival she will be near haven but I could be wrong I was only with them for a year cause I joined them out of obligation they saved my life I return the favor no matter who they are or what they have done I will repay them". It was at that moment that yang decided to hug me to death I'm going to have to tell them about my wings soon so they don't break them yang then said "thank you thank you so much that is more info on where my mother is then I have ever been able to collect my entire life.". Thankfully she soon released the hug and I was able to breath again this time it was blake who asked the next question "since were on the topic let's hear more about your past but let's go friends then family". I then grab the photo that is on my work table with four people in it "the one in the green and silver cloak was rion. the one in the purple and iron cloak is lily nightfall she was one year older than the rest of us and decided to go to heaven academy and wielded wildcard a collapsible cane with four other functions. The one in the red and gold armor is benjamin steelheart boyfriend of lily welder of graceful wrath it was a sword that could split in two and turn into dual pistols he prefers simple weapons to my more complex designs for weapons then the one in blue and black cloak is me welder of agle blades it is my most complex weapon I had ever built one alone can be a sword, a shotgun, a sniper rifle, or a pistol but with both it can also, become a bow or a scythe". Blake then said something that I should of expected "in this picture you have wings how?". "Cleaver as always blake" then, I let my wings unfold and stretch them before I let them be folded outside of my cloak "my mother's last name is arsonal and is the current ceo of wep corp the leading weapons makers a company respected by pretty much everyone." once that was said weiss backed up a little probably because the heir to the only company that can tear her families apart and put it back together was in front of her and ruby somehow turned chibi so I snapped my fingers in front of her face until she turned back "so my semblance it is tricky to explain have you heard of the semblance called rogue," they all nod at that, "well mine is a more controlled version of it touch someone and I will forever be able to do what they could but mine is not passive like rogue I have complete control over it to the point where if I copy a passive semblance like a certain dusty old crow that I once meet I can control it as if it was meant to be by will well it is getting late and we have a busy day tomorrow so let's all go to bed now."

The end of this chapter thanks for reading and leave a comment please.


	5. Jaunedice (knocking sense in, literally)

AN: a few things for one the only thing I own for this story is the oc's and there weapons everything else belongs to rooster teeth. Two don't hate me for giving a bad story. Three please leave a comment at the end.

 **Loud** "spoken" 'name of something' _reading_ want to say out loud "'thought'" _**hissed or growled**_

* * *

3rd person

Currently in the combat hall there is a duel between Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc not that no one has faith in Jaune but the end is pretty oveous. Cardin Winchester then, said to jaune when they clashed "This is the part where you lose." jaune responded "over my dead body oumf" and he gets kneed in the chest. Then, the match was called by glinda who then, proceeds to lecturer jaune about vereus things.

Time skip Crimson pov lunch

N "We were surrounded by Ursai…"

R "They were beowolves."

N "Dozens of them!"

R "Two of them."

N "But they were no match! And in the end, Ren and I took them down, and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

R "she has been having this recurring dream for months now."

Crimson "sounds like to me it her subconscious trying to tell her something"

I snicker as nora turns pink from what I was implying pyrrha turns to look at Jaune who seemed to be out of it and staring at his food but I got distracted by the sound of velvet getting picked on by Cardin. I stand up from the table and walk up to him and drag him out of the cafeteria and push him to the wall and say " _ **you me tomorrow professor goodwitch class I win you stop bullying everyone and anyone but if you win I will be your servant for the next three weeks deal**_ " Cardin reapplied "deal" I let him go smiling at the beatdown I am going to give tomorrow as I walk back to the cafeteria my friends meet me at the door and nora asks "did you break his legs?" I shake my head "maybe tomorrow nora."

Time skip combat class 3rd

CC"You ready Cardin"

CW"Ya just hope you are ready to follow through your deal when you loss"

CC"Right back at you Cardin"

Cardin reades his mace and Crimson readys his weapon but it is not his angle blades to teams RWBY and JNPR, who also know about Crimson, it looked like wildcard that was because it was its next model the ace of spades with is just stronger than wildcard.

PGG "begin"

Crimson went in fast and strait at Cardin. Cardin swings his mase at Crimson believing that he had already won but was surprised when Crimson not only block his attack but sent his weapon flying out of the arena. Crimson then, changed ace into a whip and it sparked with electricity as he hit Cardin several times in the chest and then, changed it back into a cane and smashed Cardin legs efficiently breaking them Crimson then, turned ace into a raper and pointed at Cardin throat before releng back about to strike.

PGG "victor Crimson"

CC "looks like no more picking on people Cardin"

CW "fine I lost fare and square I will keep my promise"

CC "professor goodwitch I will take Cardin to the nurse cause I am pretty sure I broke his legs"

PGG "go a head"

CW "thanks for a faunus your not so bad"

CC "no problem I broke your legs I should help you get them fixed and for the record that was me going easy on you please don't make me regret it"

CW "okay"

Time skip history

"Now, while this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Now have any of you been discriminated for your faunus heritage" all the know faunus minus crimson raise there hands. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" "now can anyone tell what the turning point in the third year in the war" weiss answered the question "the battle at fort castle" "exactly now what advantage did the faunus have yes Crimson" "night vision" "correct"

Time skip

Crimson pov

"Jaune do you know why I brought you hear to my sleep area?" "no" "it is cause you are not confident in yourself this might be because your transcripts are fake and yes ozpin knew all along but the transcripts are not important but rather did you survive initiation the answer to that is yes. But you need to get stronger but you can not do it alone or rather should not do it alone you have me and the rest of our friends especially pyrrha I think she likes you so test the waters for that and kind of make a date out of something. Like the trip that is next week.". Jaune chuckles, "Pyrrha like me? As if she is beautiful, a great fighter, when she is happy she starts to humm and I am just me. Why would a girl like her like a boy like me?" to the brothers he is like a male protagonist in an anime where they start out super weak and get stronger all wale the perfect girl for him likes him and he doesn't even know it I deeply inhale and say "Dude what happens to your father's advice never mind you should head off to bed I have some other things to work on oh and I think tomorrow Pyrrha is going to offer to help train you better in fighting so don't waste these chances given to you be the knight that gets the happy ending"

A few minutes pass

"Pyrrha you can come out he has already left and you owe me 30 yen" I say cheekly as a very flustered Pyrrha came out from under a side project called death's cloak that allows the wearer to become invisible "ffffffinnne Iiiii did not know that Jaune already felt that way about me" Pyrrha stutter at first I just smile and say "That is why I was my home towns resident matchmaker."

Thanks for reading this chapter please comment or wright a review harry potter fans will get the reference


	6. foreverfalls (in love)

AN: a few things for one the only thing I own for this story is the oc's and there weapons everything else belongs to rooster teeth. Two don't hate me for giving a bad story. Three please leave a comment at the end.

 **Loud** "spoken" 'name of something' _reading_ want to say out loud "'thought'" _**hissed or growled**_ (for the reader's knowledge)

* * *

Crimson pov

This past week has been great at beacon has been perfect cardinin has been nicer and had been making actual friends. Jaune's been training with Pyrrha and is actually getting better in combat class in leaps and bounds. Nora seems to be trying to get ren to figure out that she likes him more than just friends and threatened me to stay out of it but I told her I will help if she ever needs it. That and laugh at the threat. But two day I am particularly happy cause today we go to foreverfalls it is a beautiful place where Jaune and Pyrrha can finally become a couple but there is also, a less pleasant reason I look forward to going foreverfalls is where my old friends first came together as team CRSN or crimson the letters are from the last names and where we swore to be the place that we are all laid to rest now there is one grave already filled.

Time skip foreverfalls

We have all paired up except me I head off to my friend's grave witch happens to be near where Jaune and Pyrrha were collecting sap at. In the clearing there is four statues one for each member of CRSN but only one had had a date on it and read _hear lies rion rone brave soul of team CRSN forever with us in weapon, spirit, and heart for here now and forever more._ (AN I do not know the year that ruby first was accepted to beacon sorry). I pushed both R in his name CRSN and weapon and a little sound of a modder could be heard the as the statue moves back revealing a latter I throw down a disk not different than the ones that marinette uses the cause it was a copy of it with a recorded message I the pull the top rong up causing the statue to move back to where it was before. I then fall to my knees crying all strength having left me with no emotion in me tears of emptiness fall from my face. One minute later I stop crying and look at the statues that I had created each of us in a pose of us using the most powerful attack we each knew I was wielding angel blades in bow form. Rion had one hand forward surrounded by disks held by stone threads each projecting energy canons. Lily had wildcard in cane form (this is cause in this form it is at its most versatile) in front of her. Finally benjamin was swashbuckling elegant wrath. Then I was torn from my thoughts when I heard Jaune shout out "Pyrrha!" from where they were collecting sap and I ran towards them expecting the worst but hoping for the best.

3rd pov with Jaune and Pyrrha 2 minutes previous

Jaune and Pyrrha were filling there jars with sap and not talking about the elder grimm in the room that being there feelings for each other. After a minute of silence Jaune finally works up his confidence to talk to Pyrrha. "Hey Pyrrha there is something that I have been wanting to tell you for a little while now" Pyrrha giggled at his shyness "Yes Jaune I'm listening" Jaune gulped "I wanted to tell you that I really like you and want to know if if if you would go out on a date with me the next time we head into the city?" Pyrrha smiled "I would love to." Jaune then says thinking he was shot down "that's okay it was silly to wait what" Pyrrha smiled again and said "I would love to truth be told I was going to ask you the same thing cause I really like you to" Jaune exe. has crashed rebooting please wait 1 min and 30 secs. …. Reboot complet have a nice day. At that point an ursa drawn to the sap container he had left open rammed into pyrrha knocking her unconscious from the sneak attack. "Pyrrha!" he ran to protect his partner and blocked the ursa with his shield and quickly killed it but was surprised by a second larger ursa that knocked him back him landing right next to Pyrrha and he had lost his shield and sword so he closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable. It never happened when he opened his eyes he sees the ursa being strangled by thin glowing blue strings he looks behind the ursa crimson his eyes shadowed by the hood of his cloak one hand forward with the thin glowing blue strings coming from his fingers and his aura what acting like fire and was a dark blue but the tips were a crimson red to say he looked pissed would be the understatement of the century then all he did was clench his fist and the ursa's head was remove clean from its body. "If I was not scared out of my mind right now I would be wishing that I got that on video" Jaune said. Crimson just moved his hand towards some trees then jaune's scroll got a message it was a video of what Crimson did just under a minute a go. Pyrrha at that point woke up slightly confused about why there are two decapitated ursa corpses and when Crimson had gotten there Jaune showed Pyrrha the video (the video starts just after Jaune engaged the first ursa major and ends just after crimson points his hand at the video).

Crimson pov

I smile knowing that my friends were safe. "Hey where were you that you were able to get to us and record this video when we needed you?" Jaune asked me suddenly. I sighed turned to where I had pointed my hand and gave them the follow me sign as I walked in that direction. Not long after I enter the clearing that I was in earlier Jaune and Pyrrha quickly realised what this place was where team CRSN was to be buried "is this where you are all going to be buried?" Pyrrha asked "yes but this is also, were we completed our first mission together I made the statues to each of us with a special feature to them for example rion's statue holds a one time use of his weapon only team CRSN may know how to access it" with that I left with my red sap in hand walking to where everyone else was.

* * *

Hey thanks for reading and for those who did not figure it out he never loses a semblance that he has copied leave a comment.


	7. the past haunts the present

AN: a few things for one the only thing I own for this story is the oc's and there weapons everything else belongs to rooster teeth. Two don't hate me for giving a bad story. Three please leave a comment at the end.

 **Loud** "spoken" 'name of something' _reading_ want to say out loud "'thought'" _**hissed or growled**_ (for the reader's knowledge)

* * *

Crimson pov

Walking through the city of vale with team RWBYC (AN crimson has made a nickname for his friends at beacon Ruby is petal Weiss is snow princes Blake is ninja girl and Yang is punnecessary Jaune is white knight Nora is thunderess Pyrrha is mag and ren is ninja boy) weiss was acting weird she was as excited at ruby usually is. So I just drifted off in thought until I had bumped into someone both of us fall down but when the other fell I heard a clunk from them the person I bumped into was a girl with ginger hair wearing green and white cloths and said "Salutations! My name is Penny Polendina" she was acting a little weird so I used my other senses to find out why this is what I found her eyes looked more like camera lenses, she smelled slightly of oil, and I could hear the faint sound of gears moving my conclusion as well as her last name brings me to believe that she is a robot. So doctor Polendina finally did it he made a robot with a soul I always wonder why he was so excited when asked him if it was possible to do that and he replied that he did not know and left in a hurry. I then realized that we were leaving so I said at the same time as ruby "by friend." yang then said that Penny was weird then, I heard "what did you call me" "sorry I did not think you would hear" "no, not you. You two." then, I had realized that is was penny and she was talking to me and ruby who stood their stuttering when penny said "am I really you two's friend" both me and ruby said yes ruby being a little more hesitant than me. "Sensational we can paint our nails and try out clothes and talk about cute boys or talk about other things" Penny said then, ruby whispers to us "was I this bad when we first met?" me and weiss answer at the same time "no. you were worse at least she is more coordinated" then, I snickered at that statement. Then, waved goodbye as weiss said something about chasing a faunus.

Time skip in the room

I went up to my living area and I heard weiss and blake we arguing it was getting pretty heated then, Blake shouted " **MAYBE WE WERE JUST TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND** " I knew she was referring to the white fang cause my family was a supporter of the old leader we had a few meetings with him and often brought his daughter blake I did not recognized her at first cause of time and for the record my family cut ties as soon as the new leader showed her true colors. I then saw Blake leap out the open window I leaped down from my area startling the others. " _ **I will have a long chat with you when I get back Weiss**_ " I growled and then, followed blake as she flead.

Weiss pov

I am in a lot of trouble when he gets back aren't I …. Judging by his tone yes yes I am.

Crimson pov

I follow Blake but I keep my distance when she comes to the statue at the front of the school and removed her bow when a monkey faunus that benjamin told me he ran into often that goes to Heaven Academy in Mistral named Sun other than his disrespect for rules and laws he is supposed to be a great guy then I realize that this was the faunus that weiss was chasing and then, sun and blake left the school and to a cafy knowing blake would be safe and I would be able to eavesdrop on her talks there thanks to masquerade so I left to go to tukson he said I would be able to sleep in his shop if I ever needed to.

Three days of listening to them do small talk three days I almost bang my head on the table I sat at but it was worth it because of two things one got the funniest picture I could of possibly take of sun choking on tea and sent it to ruby blake is also, in the picture but it is to funny not to send and two a place where I can just show up and help her.

Time skip

It is night at the dock and I am flying above using death's cloak to hide me from all eyes I watch for the white fang but just as I was getting bored they show up and with them, torchwick probably made a deal with adam who quite frankly I need to chop off his arm and beat him with it for traumatising lily 4 years ago she is still scared of faunus when they get mad. Wall in my thoughts blake takes Torchwick hostage but I new I had to take his cane away and I did with two hand movements his weapon was in little pieces I then, decided to leave the shadow I landed in after putting away death's cloak and decided to make a pun "well it looks like your plan just fell apart now members of the white fang leave and live stay and relive the angelic reaper incident from 4 years ago." with that fangs fled the scene like there lives depended on it but that is fairly accurate especially after what happened when they hurt lily in front team CRSN lets just say our group was hardly messed with after that event. "So torchwick for how much would it take to have you work for me?" torchwick looked terrified and interested "how much you willing?" he asked back. I chuckled "penthouse and never have to steal another penny in your life kind." "I doubt that." he said "only a shnee or a arsonal could do that and then I don't think I do it when 4 huntress in training beat me when I am in a giant robot" "when the time comes the offer will still for you and neo who I suspect can hear us and from where ever she is and for the record I am a arsonal the heir to the company thank you very much". Blake was still surprised that I had found her and made such a large group of white fang run with there tails between there legs that torchwick got away from her and shot a peace of crystal fire dust causing me to pity him and throw him the prototype of ace of spades to him. "Thanks for the new weapon but why?" "cause flame head call it a reminder of my offer to you and away to defend yourself from the three of us and ruby and penny who are hiding behind the crate and yang and snow princes are running here when the explosion happened your currently out maned out gunned and only barely know your new weapon and have not read the instruction manual thats in the chip in the handle of the new weapon so leave with neo and think about it" when I had finished saying that Neo then append and showed a sign _we will think on that I will most likely take you up on the offer and thanks for the time to think on it._ I smiled as the two of them just shattered. "Blake you have a team to explain to so head back to beacon I will see you all before the break ends cause if I see weiss right now I will most likely shatter her mental state." with that I head back to tukson's and got a call from my mother. "Hey mom I got into beacon a year early no surprise there" "..." "so you sent my complete project to tukson that is great it probably arrived while I was out today can't wait to show someone it when I activate him yes she can be trusted with it love you mom goodnight." "hey penny I want to show you something meet me at 'tukson's booktrade' tomorrow see you there"

Torchwick pov

The kids offer is great but how could I except such an offer but I guess I can do it if Neo does it. I am taken from my thoughts when my current boss visits me. "I did not expect you so soon." "well I am not happy with your fallior" "the animals you sent me ran when a wolf faunus shattered my old weapon without trying I was lucky that he pitied me enough to give me a new weapon and let me go" "well I will have a talk with adam to see that it does not happen again." cinder and her two assistants walk away "Neo the next time we meet that kid tell him we accept his offer I can't do this anymore or at least for much longer" I said knowing only Neo heard what I said.

This is the end of volume 1 thanks for reading I should have the first chapter for volume 2 out soon thanks for reading also, here is a list of people that crimson coped the semblances of and their powers

Rion

Aura strings

Benjamin

Shershot

Lily

Time dilation

Raven

Portals

Ruby

Speed

Weiss

Glyphs

Blake

Substitution

Yang

Retribution

Glinda

Levitation of objects

Nora

Electric absorption

Pyrrha

Polarity


	8. the new semester

AN: a few things for one the only thing I own for this story is the oc's and there weapons everything else belongs to rooster teeth. Two don't hate me for giving a bad story. Three please leave a comment at the end.

 **Loud** "spoken" 'name of something' _reading_ want to say out loud "'thought'" _**hissed or growled**_ (for the reader's knowledge)

* * *

Crimson pov

This morning tukson was attack he is alive thanks to me and without them knowing I was there thank you aura strings but I could not see there faces. Later penny arrived to see what I wanted to show her. I told her that I knew she was a robot with a soul and of course she back away scared that one of her new friends already figured it out. I told it was okay and that she was just as real as me and anyone else on reminet including him. I then, reveil a boy about penny's age on a metal table he was wearing a white shirt and green panse and had silver hair. "Computer walk up manny will you" I said to the room "yes sir"said a voice from nowhere particular and the boy on the table sat up as he opened his royal blue eyes for the first time and shifted like a camera zooming in and out and small lines on his cloths glowed in a color that matched cloths I then, said "morning ummm I don't know what to refer to you other than manny I not old enough to call you son how about I consider you my brother" manny thought on that for a few minutes and replied "okay brother but who is she" manny pointed to penny

"she is also, a robot with a soul much like you her name is penny of witch I am starting to realise that the to names rhyme witch is not on purpose your soul was created from apart of my dead best friend's soul this caused an interesting result your semblense and battle habets similar to rion's but in no way are you his copy I don't tell you this to discourage you but to tell you that your weapon is to copy any weapon you see and use it professionally and the semblance is arau strings and that can be used in many ways that it is up to you to figure out I will ask tukson to let you run the store wale he is out of Vale for a while hey penny I am going to go back to beacon to day and join back up with my team today for lunch" with that knowing that tukson already agreed I used ravens semblance to walk on to beacon and be right in front of the cafeteria when I sat down weiss was nailed in the face with a cream pie and I could not contain my laughter as a food war had commenced to stay clean and not in the fight I copied what rion called shield of wires where he used his semblance to slice anything that came near him that he saw coming at him I the same but I also, have a few strings to tell me what I can't see. I then, I sence sun and another person with him enter behind me so as things come close I impale them before they make a mess on the new two it was over all an impressive food war nora made a castle of tables my team used food versions of there weapons and pyrrha uses her semblance on all the cans in the room I create a wall of threads to protect me and the two behind me then, ruby made a tornado of stuff and hit team JNPR with it the result I took a picture of cause I could and I took a video of them falling off the wall then, glinda walked in fixing the cafeteria and said "children don't play with your food and Crimson thank you for not joining in the fight cause if you did there would be nothing to fix left" with that she left and ran into ozpin. Thinking of ozpin I never stated how I got back at him for being a troll well I slowly stole items from him his scrole, his glasses, his keys, his cane, and his coffee cup and then, encased them all in bricks of jelo each one a different color and flavor and leave them on his desk apparently him and most of the staff found it hilarious except for Glinda who still snickered at the prank when they found out which member of team rwbyc did it most of the students were either shocked that I was able to pull that off the rest were laughing at the idea of it three fainted ,it was ruby, yang, and nora, so it was put in beacon record book of broken records beating the prank that took all of team STRQ to pull off. Back to the present I head to the library with my friends to play the update version of remnant that includes a 5th player for the continent for faunus I played that position cause the others do not know of its power and I study at the same time the others did not know of how much of an advantage with my knowledge of the cards and my three steps ahead plan that while the other four were hitting each other for being attacked I had set my trap that used two cards called night time sneak attack and white fang asalt I will end the game on my next turn witch is after yang who is after weiss who attacked her own fleet two turns ago. Then, sun came in with his friend neptun Benjamin said he was a womanizer and terrified of water. After coming out of my thots on winning the game I noticed that neptun was flirting with weiss and I new that would not end very well for her. I sigh and end the game with the four other continents collapsing on themselves the rest of my team look at me in horror at what I did yang the previously campeon of this game I thought she would put up more of a fight I guess not they were not the only ones in fact everyone who saw what I did was shocked how that game ended at that point I got up and invited the two back to my dorm and up to my floor "If you are wondering I was the one that constructed this floor and built the bunk beds" then, the rest of my team entered the room apparently they decided to play the old version of remnant and they blake decided to study after I left and lost to Jaune who is the only one who come close to beating me in that game in any version and then, started talking about taking down whatever big boss is causing all of this crime I had my theories including an enemy not many know of that being salem but that is hard to say with info on such a small scale then, ruby shout about saying to say aye to getting on board I keeped the other two quiet and told them they can join in tomorrow if they did not mention that they hear it in the first place then, I say to my teammates below "well I have nothing better to do and it seems fun so aye." then, I push sun and neptune through a portal sending them to the front of beacon. Then, went to bed tomorrow was going to be a long day but it will be fun.


	9. investigating

AN: a few things for one the only thing I own for this story is the oc's and there weapons everything else belongs to rooster teeth. Two don't hate me for giving a bad story. Three please leave a comment at the end.

 **Loud** "spoken" 'name of something' _reading_ want to say out loud "'thought'" _**hissed or growled**_ (for the reader's knowledge)

* * *

Crimson pov

We just finished the last class of today why is port so boring with his stories but when the class ended we were back in the I asinde our roles and partners it is ruby and weiss, me and yang, and blake is currently on her own cause there is not away for me to pass of as a new recruit but then, sun popped up at the window and neptune was on the ledge asking to come in then, neptune is paired to weiss and ruby and sun was with blake and so off we go. (there will be four points of view in this chapter)

Weiss pov

"Wow" said ruby "I always forget who tall the tower is" "we only came here cause you suggested it we could of made the call from the library" I said "Oh I have to take a picture of it" rudy says then, proceeds to land in front of penny who is with someone I had never seen before but looks to be the same age as penny "penny where have you been we haven't seen you sense the incident at the dock and you disappeared we were all worried about you" ruby said but penny said "I think your confused ,hic, got to go bye" with that she ran of with the boy and Ruby ran after them it is not so bad though now it is just me and neptun who said "guess it is just you and me now" then, we head to the communications deck were I almost had a conversation with my father witch I would rather avoid I wonder where ruby ran off to.

Manny pov after ruby sends the boxes to be in the way of the guards

Ruby had picked up me and penny and ran really fast I would of had some trouble with keeping up but then, ruby tripped and rolled into the street in front of a truck I can not let a friend of big brothers die in front of me apparently penny was thinking the same we rush in front of ruby and stop the truck from hitting her but it seems that some of penny's skin was removed and showed metal apparently her father did not create a layer under the skin to prevent that from happening so I pick up both ruby and penny who seemed to have a red tint to her face no it is probably just the light. I ran to an empty ally next to a dumpster so that we can talk I say "Penny if big brother says he can trust her with his life then, we can trust her with this secret" ruby questions "what who is this big brother that trusts me with his life?" Penny replied "okay manny we can tell her. Ruby please keep this a secret" ruby says "okay" penny take in a deep breath as she turns her palms to ruby and says "ruby we are not real kids" then, I just open my chest revealing gears and a power core that my soul is held. Then, I say "the person I call big brother is the one who built me but does not think he is old enough to be called father like penny's creator mine is Crimson Crescent one of your teammates and I was only activated recently penny seems to think that just because she has gears instead of guts and oil instead of blood but I say what separates us from those stupid sentinels is a few things one we have souls two we have free will there are no strings on use" as I said that I use my semblance to make strings penny giggled at that and my core and face rase a degree or two and ruby just grownes at the pun "back to what I was saying three we can not be hacked without them getting right in front of us and even then, it would still be improbable of them succeeding" ruby then, says "Manny is right you may not have blood and guts but you are just as real as me or anyone else on reminot" I then, interrupt and say "sorry ruby ahead of time but it sounds like those guards are coming and we need to hide you so you do not get in trouble me and penny will be fine" I then, proceed to put ruby in the dumpster a few seconds later the soldiers come into view and I say "salutation" "who are you and why are you with her" the solder demanded so I look insulted and respond "I was told to give this letter to the first solder that asks me that". The letter my big brother got me from penny's father so that I was able to watch her instead of some soldier. "Also, I am the second synthetic person to have a real soul my name is Manny Ken Arsenal I was created by Crimson Crescent the heir to the arsenal name and company" to prove that I was a robot I open my chest revealing my core ,my soul, at this the guard ask me if there was anywhere we would like to go "big brother was going to met me and penny to help her and upgrade some of her abilities such as the skin brother spent time whale building me to make a way for us not have to worry about the skin coming of if we get a scrap like penny did on her hands but we both hurt are hand in the same way but only she has missing skin he also, said he was going to upgrade her weapons" so they take us to tukson's booktrade witch I now run until Tukson gets back when the soldiers left penny asked "were you serious about the upgrades" I reply "can I create string out of my aura without using any tec. For the record the answer is yes. On the topic of my bro I wonder how he is doing right now?"

Crimson pov

Next time I am calling my bike from Tukson's shop and driving cause there is reckless and then, there is yang. "Hey my cousin on my father's side brought me here a few time before the current boss became an info broker I am on go terms with him we usually play cards once a month but recently he had to remodel the den cause of and I quote a fiery blond top heavy girl with anger issues came to him for info he did not have who then, proceeded to destroy the place when she did not get the answers she wanted" as we walked the two guards at the front tried to stop yang whale two others ran inside and closed the door then, it dawned on me yang was the one who destroyed the den that made sense at this point yang had just blew down the door and when she entered all the staff minus the dj were pointing a gun at her then, I got in front of her and all the staff lowered there weapons "I told you yang I am on good terms with the owner and next time you do not get answers from jr. when you have his ball in your hands and about to crush them then, he does not have the answers" I told yang then, jr. steps out from the staff saying not to shot but I desid the current music was skipping around to much so I shot the pin off the disk without damaging ether or the dj. At me doing that jr. laugh about how I always do that when the music starts to get stuck. "If it is not the blue wolf what in the world are you doing with blondy" I reply "I need to call in a favor and I can pay back double has torch or neo popped in here recently" "no he hasn't not sense she blew up the place and the guys I lent him have not come back yet" "that's as I feared who ever he is working for can get the white fang to follow him oh and the men you lent him were sent to jail and I just paid for there bail." "thanks blue I know you always pay your debts your a great kid don't forget that" I know jr. I know we leave the den with this new information and we what for blue lightning my bike I wonder how blake and sun have been doing they had the hardest job

Blake pov

For me and sun nothing when well I will just summarise for quickness we were spotted by torchwick in a room full of enemies escaped and now we are being chased by him while he is in a giant mecha I swear Crimson better pay me back for this and now I am calling all the team.

Team RWBYC phone call 3pov

B: Help torchwick is in a mecha and is chasing us

C: sun, neptune you to can leave you guys haven't trained with us and will only get in the way

S, N: got it

R: on my way

W: I will be there soon

S: hey neptune want to head to that noodle shop in the city we passed

N: sure

Crimsons pov

When I had finished the call my motorcycle had driven up it is slicker than bumblebee armed to the teeth and can switch to a hover bike mode. "My ride I drive. Now where is torchhair" just as I finished that sentence they just ran by the street we are on "never mind" I then, reve my bike and yang gets on behind me as we take of and I activate hover mode to chase after them. "Yang fire your gountlest at the mecha" yang did it but it had less effect then, it did against a giant never more. "I told you to let me upgrade your weapon did you **no you did not I said that I could give it a long range or a more accurate secondary fire that did not counteract the shotgun blasts** " I am going to have to improvise and we do not have enough space for team attacks " **yang hold on to your guts** " I yield as I launched a steel wire that pierced the paladins leg and speed my bike up quickly raping up it's legs and driving off the highway sending us to the ground. Before my bike landed perfectly fine on the ground I release the wire. The paladin was fine a little dinged up but fine Roman on the other hand was a little dizzy from what happened to him. With the rest of the team here and plenty of space for team attacks I sit down and watch the show unfold. The fight ended with yang falcon punching the paladin destroying it. I get up from my seat and walked towards him "so consider my offer yet cause it still stands" Roman respons "yes I have and me and neo accept your offer" I smile "great cause I need you to play vilan a little longer but you get paid and I work on clearing your records but I need info as a Crescent I do what I have to to get it even if I have to travel on a very thin line of right and wrong but I need that info please I do not want to lose another friend when I could've done something I just can't do it again everyone I know of a place we can crash to night." we all head to tukson booktrade where we meet up with Manny who greeted me "evening big brother" "evening bro" everyone but ruby cried out brother surprised that someone would call me that "we he is not exactly my brother lets just say until I show you that I am not old enough to be called dad so Manny can you show them" with that he nodded and opened his chest showing his heart or his soul or core (from now on I am calling it his soul cause that holds his soul) then, he said "hello I am the second synthetic person to have a real soul my name is Manny Ken Arsenal I was created by Crimson Crescent the heir to the arsenal name and company" weiss then, said "second then, who would be the first?" penny walked in happy she did not have to hide who she was from those in the room "that would be me Manny mentioned two upgrades that my father approved" at this my eyes brighten "hey ruby ever helped a professional weaponsmith upgrade a weapon cause you can now come follow me to my room/lab I have here it is in the basement with a hidden door with its panel hidden behind a drawing of a clearing in forever fall forest" true to what I said the panel was behind a drawing of that forest but ruby was confused by the four statues the people looked familiar three of them have cloaks and one was in full armor similar to knights but his helmet was shaped like a lion in mid roar and all were pointing at one spot "I see you interested in the drawing it is a real place I will show it to you someday if the time comes" but I hope that it is not anytime soon under the drawing was the name of four people I slid my finger over the first half of the first name then, from top to bottom the first letters of each last name then, the wall slid open revealing my lab hear Rudy and Penny were surprised how advancet it looked "okay penny lie face down on the table whale I contact your father to show him the process" when I call I found doctor Polendina asleep at the terminal " **Doc wake up we are about to begin** " that woke him up quick I then, grab a shot full of a silver liquid this would allow her to eat and regrow skin it was filled with an unintegrated nanites much like the ones in Manny I then, eject penny with the shot and a ripple went through her body and and both of her palms had skin on them again I then, test the nanits to see if they are working by cutting her finger and seconds after there was no evidence that she ever was cut "now on to changing wires out for aura strings this is because aura strings can be used to kill but it is impossible for one to harm themselves with there own aura string" I say to the three this will take a while.

Thanks for reading this is my longest chapter yet


	10. disaster at the dance

AN: a few things for one the only thing I own for this story is the oc's and there weapons everything else belongs to rooster teeth. Two don't hate me for giving a bad story. Three please leave a comment at the end. Four I was wondering if I should get crimson with neo I probably will.

 **Loud** "spoken" 'name of something' _reading_ want to say out loud "'thought'" _**hissed or growled**_ (for the reader's knowledge)

* * *

Crimson pov

The school was in chaos for the upcoming dance and being one of the few single mail students and theres me being a powerhouse, a straight A student, heir to a large corporation, and fairly attractive according to most so the halls are like walking in a pit of grimm. Thank goodness for ravens semblance. It is currently combat class and pyrrha just mopped the floor with Cardin's team but she did take damage on her aura it is not a lot but enough to not allow her to do another battle so I volunteer to do the next battle but when I got down the person I was facing was somewhat familiar it was probably someone I fought using aura strings so I should use other tactics to fight him maybe use a combination of rion's weapon and lily's semblance of time dilation yes I will go with that let's show this kid just how strong I am. When I enter the combat arena I am wearing a different outfit I have a dark blue trench coat with black accents and on the right side of my heart two is my symbol crossing swords behind a silver shield with a crimson crescent moon on it my wing are still hidden and I am wearing marionette on my back and am focusing on my other senses to tell me more. From what I could tell he had weaponized prosthetic legs just by the way he walked that don't change my plan of attack.

"Begin" Glinda called the start of the match.

Mercury charged at me hoping he could get some shots on me as soon as possible but I doge by using time dilation and use 5 disks from my weapon to create a paladin as to distract Mercury it worked fairly well cause he is already at half health so I disapat the construct as not to drain the disks to much now in my hand is a copy of ace in hand then, activate the umbrella feature of it to toy with him but he hesitates this added to other facts that make me suspicious about him and his team "'torch said before we parted that his boss had infiltrated beacon and that she had some complexes with her they say there from haven but ben would of told me about a team like them on the other hand they could not have gotten here if they weren't in the system for a little while that means that haven academy is probably compromised. Considering the headmaster there it is very likely'" I mentally sweat dropped at that thought though physically I have been fighting Merc blocking and dodging all his attacks it was not all that hard after a while he is quite predictable and I decided it was time to end it cause the other four disks each have an energy cannon pointed at Merc ready to fire not that he knew he was to distracted on the weapon in my hand to notice the unaccounted for disk's. I taunt him. He charges. I jump. The cannons fire all hitting him at the sametime completely draining his aura.

"Match end Crimson wins the match" Glinda said.

I walk up to Mercury and give him a hand to help him get up and he takes it "you did pretty well against me" Mercury replied "easy for you to say I did not even land a scratch on you" "true and I was not really going at it and you did not pay attention to your surroundings and were getting predictable but I noticed your technique was nearly flawless and not once did you use a semblance in addition to you did not get overconfident when I removed the paladin from the floor and switched to an umbrella so overall you did fairly well" with that me and Mercury parted ways "'I am going to have to mention something about this to Ozpin soon'"

Mercury pov

" _ **I told you to lay low so why did you out right challenge someone**_ " cinder hissed at me. "I wanted to fight Pyrrha to see how good she was but the professor would not allow it and a different student offers in her place and he was strong he defeated me without trying sometimes it felt like he was playing with me that was only made more evident when he depleted half of my aura with one attack" I said. "He was that strong what was his name" Cinder asked almost intrigued. "I forget his name at the moment but his emblem had a red moon on it" I said hoping that she would not yell at me for not paying attention. "Would it have been a crescent moon?" she asked. "It was and it was on a silver shield with crossing swords behind it" I answered thankful that she was not yelling at me. "That sounds like two family emblems combined into one those being the arsenals and the crescents both very powerful families. This could mean a lot of trouble for the plan." Cinder said.

Crimson pov

It was the night of the dance and it was not easy to get it ready in time cause of weiss and yang disagreeing and a few other problems popping up here and there. I then, got a text from Neo telling me about what was up that they were currently a underground crime network in a underground crime network. I chuckle at that statement as I did a head count of everyone here at the dance I saw Jaune and Pyrrha together then, there was Ren and Nora both were blushing slightly and stealing glances at the other Nora more evidently than Ren, Weiss and Neptune were talking to each other those two both almost came alone just because Neptune can't dance I talked to him about that and suggested Ren and Jaune teach him it seems like Blake and Yang came to the party together sun was causing trouble every so often and ruby was guarding the punch bowl but there was someone was missing it was Cinder I look outside of the window to find a suspicious figure running across the roof of another building thankfully I always ,ever since I finished, carried death's cloak with me so I make a portal to the roof and I follow the person without them knowing. I follow them all the way to the cct tower and snuck into the elevator with her. When she got out I followed out and waited for her to start working and took a picture and then, shot the terminal with ace completely destroying what she was doing. "Are we doing this the easy way or the fun way" I say as I reveal myself but right after the elevator opened with ironwood and ruby in it the figure I suspect is cinder then threw an attack at them I turn ace of spades into an umbrella and blocked the attack but she got away. I walked up to what the person put in the terminal it was a usb in the shape of a red queen for a chess game I picked it up as Ironwood asked "What was she here for?". "I don't know James but if I had to hazard a guess it has something to do with this" I say as I throw the item that I had just found to the general "I will see you tomorrow for the debrief along with ruby" I said as I exited vea portal along with ruby to head back to enjoy the party and get an image of Cinder entering the ballroom with the time showing.

Cinder pov

I quickly get changed and enter the ballroom and I then, meet up with emerald and mercury "mercury that student you faced is going to be a pain in the side he has made our jobs a lot harder"

Crimson pov

"'Got it this might give me enough substance to have those three watched closely after this.'"


	11. who is ready to fight for their lives

AN: a few things for one the only thing I own for this story is the oc's and there weapons everything else belongs to rooster teeth. Two don't hate me for giving a bad story. Three please leave a comment at the end. Four I was wondering if I should get crimson with neo I probably will.

 **Loud** "spoken" 'name of something' _reading_ want to say out loud "'thought'" _**hiss or growl**_ (for the reader's knowledge) ((story being told))

* * *

Crimson pov

It was early in the morning and me and ruby were on the way to Ozpin's office and I am trying to prevent ruby from pushing every button in the elevator. Lets just say it was a long ride up. When we finally get into Ozpin's office "next time I am taking a portal up" I say "I forgot to send this to you last night" I send them the two pictures one of the intruder and the other of cinder entering the ball not long after the disappearance of the intruder "I think these two are one and the same. My gut is telling me that something big is going down sometime this week and I don't like it. Now me and ruby have a team to get back to. But discreetly keep a close eye one her and her team" with that I opened a portal to the dorm and dragged rudy with me. Once we enter the dorm yang told ruby that they got something from home. Yang then, opened the package and out came a black and white tube that as so as it hit the floor and shook a little. A smile was on my face when the tube turned into a dog a cute little corgi to be exact. "Glad I am not the only one who does stuff like this." I said. "Witch one there dad or the dog?" blake asked. "Both!" I replied happily. My response seems to have shut down Blake's brain it was amusing to see her now being used as a chew toy by the small dog. Until weiss picked up zwei and said "Are you telling me that this mangy...drooling...mutt is going to wiv with us foweva?" I would laugh but we have things to do today.

Time skip

Okay let's choose a mission lets see Mountain Glenn where is one near there? "Hey there's a search and destroy it seems like fun." but I was denied and a large teardrop forms on my face so we started discussing how we would get there me and ruby thought of the idea of mailing ourselfs there but it was shot down by the others. I was out of ideas when Ozpin showed up and said "this mission was declared to dangerous for first years do to the density of the grimm but I will let you go cause I believe you five would get there with or without my permission." to that I said "you better believe that I would get there even if I had to arrive there in a cardboard tube." they all looked at me like I was joking "I am actually serious about that because it would not be the first time that I have done it nor would it be the last witch there is actually a funny story about that I will tell you all another time" seeing there stares at me and I could of swore he almost laugh at the the thought of me arriving in the mail and ruby was actually on the floor laughing I then, blush and run at a speed that made ruby a little jealous at the speed and I when to take a quick shower and to grab a project I had been working on called the pocket home. When I meet up with my team my hair was still wet and smelled like the open ocean cause of my favorite three in one the others like it and I get a new one once a month from home but I am getting distracted I meet back up with team rwby when team cfvy gets back from their mission. They looked terrible and the look on their faces I know to well it is the face of a person who just looked death in the face even for the second time. So I go over and hug them all. "It must have been worse that expected it is okay to have been scared the first time I was overwhelmed by grimm I was terrified so it is okay it happens to all of us" some people around us were shocked at the idea of me ether being overwhelmed by grimm or me being terrified but to be fair at the time my strength then, could never compare to my current strength. I then, walk quicky to where we are to meet up with the huntsman we were to shadow when I hear "Why, hello girls! And Crimson. Who's ready to fight for their lives?" I smile at that and say "Doctor Oobleck you should be asking who's not ready to fight for their lives because of a few response but the way you said it makes it sound more fun." "okay you all can leave your bags here we won't be setting up a single base camp" I did not have any bags cause I put them in the pocket home when I was testing it then, ruby says, "Alright, then. Looks like we're going to save the world!...with Dr. Oobleck-okay, yeah, when you say it out loud, it sounds worse." "A friend once said to me once something is explained out loud in detail it losses it's fun." and with that we got on the bullhead and head of to grimm infested territory to fight for our lives.

Time skip

When we land doctor oobleck asked "ruby why do you still have your bag I told you to leave it at beacon" "you did not tell us to follow your orders yet" I face palmed for two reasons one was that it was her excuse and "She is not wrong anyway ruby you can leave your bag here and we will pick it up on the way back" that. "But umm" "Ruby what in that bag could be so important that…." oobleck got his answer in the form of zwei's head popping out of ruby's bag. "Zwei get back in the bag" Ruby said and zwei barked at her. I fell to the floor laughing cause I knew she would do this and cause of what the doctor will say. "Ruby we are in the middle of a grimm infested area and you decided to bring a dog? …. Genus dogs are man's best friend able to sniff out grimm!" then, I hear a grimm coming close and stop laughing once the doctor sees it he says "now we will follow it to it's pack we will track it a beowolf can stay isolated from its pack for day weeks even months and their is the whole pack" I quickly stop weiss from shouting "we need to follow them but if they know we are here then, we have to kill them and then, we can't follow them cause they are dead and we follow them cause they will lead us to all the negativity so if we have to fight be discreet and quiet about it." so we start to follow them occasionally we would run into a stray one but like I requested we did it quietly but after the fifth lap around this area with more grimm joining the pack I say "okay I think this is as close as we are going to get to whatever is drawing in these grimm cause this is the fifth time we passed here" I said as I pointed to a five stack rock pile I made to make sure we would know we were going in circles and apparently we were close enough to the grimm that they heard me and they turned to attack us. "Okay students show me what you can do" Then, I call out to the others "Hey let's make this fun and interesting and have a competition for who can kill the most grimm the quickest." Ruby and Yang yelled " **YES!** " Blake said contemplating the effects of this "A friendly competition would prevent negative emotions caused by fighting from drawing in more grimm" weiss said "you are all childish but challenge accepted!" but I had already killed 15 grimm with an attack called wire field thoses who get trapped in it often end up being slised to tiny bits as we fought oobleck came to us one by one and asked us the same question why did we decided to be hunters. My response was "both sides of my family are prone for trouble it almost seeks us out so I learned to fight" "yes but after you learned to fight why try to become a hunter" "that is easy at first I continued doing it cause I had friends that made it fun but then, when I look back on those fun time I see live that I had made better and that made me work harder cause then, I found that helping people and seeing them smile at the work I did was probably the greatest reward cause being a hunter is not about the fame or the fortune it is about helping those who can't help themselves even if you only have to loss." It was apparent that he did not expect that kind of answer from me cause he just stands there for a while before heading to ruby telling us to set up camp so I take out the pocket home witch from first looks like a pop up tent but when I invite the others in it show something the size of a house. Watching the girls reaction blakes was the funniest as she tried to figure out how it was even possible for it to exist witch I am still wondering that myself cause I only know how to do it but not why cause I found out is if I use ravens semblance whale cutting a solid object and not thinking of a location for it to go just creates the space that the pocket house uses. "It's bigger on the inside" Ruby states when she came in the tent. "Yes it is Ruby but please make sure zwei does not leave any presents in here." "Crimson I said that we would not be setting up any base camps so what is this" "technically one you did not tell us to follow your orders yet two this can be taken down as fast as it is put up and three it is a pocket house not a base camp" "your facts are not wrong". With that I go to sleep for awhile until the others wake me up with there reasons for becoming a hunter the true full reason for it and I was not the only one that heard the conversation. Since all of use were awake I used sencor field around the camp to relieve ruby to allow her to hear the story I was about to tell and then, let her sleep. "So since we all all up I bet you guy want to hear the story behind me mailing myself and how I did it and no I did not know how to do this before that time."

((So it happened when I was five years old my father was constantly on missions and mother keep me in what I still think was a gilded cage up to that point I was raised similar to weiss and that was not what I wanted from life I wanted to see the world so I devised a plan to get out of the mansion by verifying the reality of an online friend getting their address then, getting box to send myself to the address in. I got the box from delivery company with a lager toy that I asked my mom for in it. I then, put the address on the box labeled the content as fragile and mail myself to the person that became not long after my best friend and partner that person was rion. When I had arrived vea mail rion collapsed laughing his parents were a little confused with how I was able to do mail myself but lucky they were for equal faunus rights. When rion was able to breath again he had said "That has to have been the funniest way I have even heard of someone transporting themself ever!" I thought on that for a while and then, chuckled myself it was pretty funny. We then, hang out for a few days and he introduced me to two of his friends a boy lion faunus named benjamin and a human girl named lily who believes that faunus were being mistreated. A few days later I discovered my semblance when I copied rions after he discovered his. I thought it was the coolest one I had ever seen and slightly punched his shoulder cause I was jealous of him and my semblance acted on my emotion and copied it on accident. After a week I knew I would I had to tell them who I was their parents were surprised but they did not change how they acted around me they told me that it did not matter who my parents are or what I was the only thing that did matter was who I was. I then, with a little help from rion sent myself back home in a tinny box similar. When my parents took me out I looked like red box ,cause back then I wore a red cloak. Then, I unfolded myself along with making a popping sound similar to zwei. My father found it hilarious that I mailed myself before he even told me about his family history of at one point in life how we mail ourselves but it was often after we were told that. My mom on the other hand fainted when she figured out that I had mailed myself twice.))

Soon my sift up had ended and it was blakes turn up. So I when to sleep again.


	12. lets stop a train

AN: a few things for one the only thing I own for this story is the oc's and there weapons everything else belongs to rooster teeth. Two don't hate me for giving a bad story. Three please leave a comment at the end. Four I was wondering if I should get crimson with neo I probably will.

 **Loud** "spoken" 'name of something' _reading_ want to say out loud "'thought'" _**hiss or growl**_ (for the reader's knowledge) ((story being told))

* * *

Roman pov

"Hey boss we found something you might what to see" I heard so one call "is it good or bad perry cause let me tell you I have had a day" I said. "Uh it's a little girl?" he tells me if it is who I think it is then, my day will be turned around I poke my head out the train to she red perfect but I can't say that to the members of the white fang "that would be bad. I will take she somewhere that she will be out of the way" I left the other so I can talk to red. "So red got any funny to tell me to lift my spirits" she nodded and started to tell me of the time blue first mailed himself.

Crimson pov

Okay since I went to sleep ruby wonder off has not come back. Zwei woke me up and lead us to a whole in the ground with ruby's scythe in front of it. "Hey its ruby's scythe she would never just leave it lying around" yang said. "You don't think she fell do you?" weiss asked it was at that point that both me and doctor oobleck realized something this entire time we were looking in the wrong place I should of known that and oobleck shouted " **My dear, we're not just looking for an underground crime network, we're looking for an "UNDERGROUND" CRIME NETWORK!** " he continued then, both of us say together "if ruby is down there we must find her" as we form our main weapons mine being a form of angel blades that I have not used in a long time I combined the two hilts jult the two forward causing the blades to curve back and a line of aura form between the two blades turning it into bow. "I for one believe we should for one just go in guns a blazing" I pulled back the string and a arrow made out of fire dust forms notched where it should be and I fire it at a door that looks recently been used.

Roman pov a few stories later

"Hahaha that is hilarious to think blue wolf or as some of the white fang call him angel of wrath would be such a troublemaker" I said between laughs red had just told me and the faunus that brought her to me the time he mailed himself to get out of the house and the prank that he had pulled on Ozpin. Neo would of love listening to those. Then, there was an explosion "what the perry can you and the boys go deal with that I am kinda busy right now" then, another explosion went off "what is going on here!" I exclaimed then, I saw some white fang running from something then, a third explosion went off but I saw some of this one and from around the corner came the rest of team ruby and a huntsman then, red hopped on my shoulders and pushed my hat in front of my eyes "somebody kill her" I said annoyed and I started shouting at her but every shot missed. With annoyed me even more I almost bent the cane that blue wolf gave me. "Attach this car and spread the word we are starting the train" "but were not finished" seeing an opportunity to vent some frustration I pin him to the car and say "do it or your finished"

Ruby pov

I am dodging bullets left and right but I did not see the four in front of me aiming there guns at me when a red arrow is embedded into the ground in the center of the group and exploded. I look up to see crimson holding a bow and yang running at me to give me a hug.

Crimson pov

Once yang lets go of ruby who then, explains what she saw and what they are doing then, oobleck said "that's impossible the path is sealed they just lead to a dead end" the train starts moving "sound like there going somewhere" "if my facts are strat the tracks still get under the city if you intend to destroy the engine then, you can use it to blow a hole in the park" i said. Then, oobleck said "then, there is only one thing left to do" then, ruby said as she finishes fixing her scythe "we're going to stop that train."

Roman pov

A faunus enterd the engine room and said "boss they made it on the train" can these guys do anything on there own? "Then, grab some cargo and get them off" "Manic animals, every one of 'em." the mammoth White Fang Faunus heard and look at me. "Not you though, you're, heh... you're great."

Crimson pov

We are on the train and they probably know it cause ruby can't keep her hood under control. And there's a bomb if there was a few more seconds I would defuse it but we can't. "Doctor can you check for more bombs" I say as the cart uncouples itself. Witch quite a few of them do so I sit down use arau stings to defuse the rest of the bombs all at once but the damage was done the grimm were in the tunnel and following us to the city and we had white fang to fight so we split up to stop the train and most of us won our fight me oobleck ruby and zwei took on the paladins zwei is insanely durable but my kill count is still higher than the others combined. Yang lost to Neo who almost was assaulted by raven but a few signs later they came to an understanding that no permanent harm was going to happen to yang then, left to evacuate torch. Weiss went against a chainsaw welding faunus but she was beaten by him and thrown towards blake in the next car then, was stomped. After I finished the last paladin the other including roman and neo got to us but I had to prevent those two from being attacked and now that he was being a spy for the plan that his boss has and then, me and weiss create a glyph to create a thick ice dome protect us as I send roman and neo to Tukson's booktrade were it was safe. We then, braced for the crash.

When I came around we were in the park like I said we would be then, the ground erupted with grimm and the city was filling with grimm we are in for the fight of our lives.

Beacon

Jaune pov

I was woken up by my scroll going off it was ruby but all I heard was things breaking before the line was cut. Were now about to board a bullhead to our mission when an explosion goes off in the city and then, the alarms go off. "Change of missions guys we will help out that village another time ren" then, we took the bullhead to the city.

3pov

E: you don't think

M: it sure looks like it

E: thats still days away

M: so what do we do

Vale park

Crimson pov

We are surrounded by grimm ruby weiss blake and yang circle me cause I need time to use marionette to make perfect copies of me but I am only able to make four perfect copies of me because of a few things it takes two to make a perfect copy of most hunters it takes twice that to make a perfect copy of me each had all my items except for marionette and then, the King Taijitu hissed and all the grim advanced with each copy of me was paired with someone but I myself am to tired to actually do anything other than use arau strings to create a prinitor to prevent the grimm from spreading and luckily backup arrived quickly in the form of team JNPR Pyrrha then, proceed to steal Jaune's thunder by calling them to battle then, they rushed of nora smashing ren slashing and pyrrha is just decimating grimm left and right and Jaune opponent was an ursa major that that was bigger then, the one he had fought in the forest but he quickly defeat it. Then, sun and neptune then, show up flashing badges when I yelled at them " **This is not the time for detectives we need fighters right now** " as I said that an atlesian fleet show up and drop many sentinels from above but there a better distraction than anything else. Then, zwei and team CFVY show up and to be honest coco's fighting style is the only one that makes me sorry for the grimm fighting her. She is the only one who can rival my kill count. I finally get up having rested long enough to join the fight I so I help glinda fix the the rode I honestly feel really lame that I could not do more if you don't count what my copies did until the came back to marionette. But I am still incredibly tired now I going to go to the store "see you all in four days" I say to my team.


	13. ready, fight! (why am I left out?)

AN: a few things for one the only thing I own for this story is the oc's and there weapons everything else belongs to rooster teeth. Two don't hate me for giving a bad story.

 **Loud** "spoken" 'name of something' _reading_ want to say out loud "'thought'" _**hiss or growl**_ (for the reader's knowledge) ((story being told)) [action that happens whale a character is talking]

* * *

Crimson pov

This week has had it's ups and downs. One is that I can not be apart of the start of the tournament but if they win round one I get to be in the rest of the fights. I am letting Manny walk around the city and go to the tournament himself and I head of to beacon. The first this I do when I get back to beacon was get sent to Ozpin's office but not in the traditional way.

Ozpin's office 3pov

Ozpin enters his office with glynda and Ironwood with him he notese a cardboard tube on his desk addressed to him from Crimson who he had not seen since the breach opening the package out came a solid blue tube. The tube started to wiggle and jump until one jump made it to his chest then, with a pop the tube transformed into Crimson who was now standing popping his joints and says "two things one I told you that I could send myself in the mail and two I forgot how siff my joints get when I do this" Ozpin took a second to comprehend what had just happened glynda and Ironwood were not doing any better at that. But then, Ozpin justs starts laughing like as if Crimson had just told a funny joke. Ozpin then, says "so you did Crimson so you did."

Crimson pov

Man that was fun. "See you later Ozpin and remember keep a secret eye on Cinder I have been putting some resources into her past and I have been finding a lot of holes in her and her teams information. And my sources have told me that someone matching her discretion been seen working with Adam a few times recently. Ever since I flipped roman to our side by giving him a clean slate and a job working for me crime has disappeared we have cut off one king tatsu's head now the other has been calling the shots please stay on your guards. I can not loss the people I care about never again." I said as I left.

Ozpin's office Oz pov

"'Crimson has lost a few people close to him both of his siblings and his best friend and almost lost another before that he is stronger than most kids his age but those close to him are more important to him than anything else he will be quite the ally when he joins once he knows if he does not already know.'" I notice a note in the bottom of the tube.

 _There are two legends I know are true the four maidens and the silver eyed warriors. You better start training ruby in that and you can ask for my help on anything even join that group you have._

 _P.s. tell glynda to be more careful about not thinking about my semblance when she dragged me to the station when we first meet._

 _For the life of remnant,_

 _Crimson Blood Arsonal - Crescent_

I smile at the note then, said "glynda did I not tell you to be careful when retrieving Crimson cause it seem like you were careless while doing that."

Time skip

Crimson pov

It is the day of the the first fight of the tournament and I am excited to watch my team win I would be with Manny but he said that he was hanging with a friend I think he went to hang out with penny cause thanks to them both having souls they can actually feel emotions like we do I am pretty sure that the two have a crush on each other of course me being in my head about that made me miss most of the match but we won so I went down to meet up with them and have some lunch. "How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!" I hear weiss say and I through my card to the vender he sweeps the card and the register read accepted "can you put 5 more bowls on that order" he nods and makes five more bowls just as team JNPR arrives "hey guys lunch is on me" "thanks Crimson you did not have to" Jaune said the rest of his team agreeing. "I know but you are all my friends and there is very little that I would not do for them." after everyone finished eating there bowl and me finishing two I ask "did you tell any team who was fighting in the next round?" "no we said yangs name instead of yours like asked why?" ruby said "there are a lot of people here that will try to get info that will help them combatants names are one of those things" I then, turn to team JNPR seeing them in various stats mostly that being Jaune wanting to through up. "So how are you guys feeling" I said. "We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team, what's basically a ninja, I can bench five of me, ...Jaune, we've trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh... Jaune!" nora said. "Are you gonna take that?" ren said I am now concerned with Jaune's confidance. "She's not wrong…" he said. "But she is you have gotten so much better since you have started and sure you aren't as good physically but you seem to be one of the best at strategy use that analytical mind to your advantage it will get you far" I say. "I'm kidding! He know I'm kidding. Don't be so nervous! The worst that could happen is we lose! Then it's just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures, our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, [Starting to be nervous] we won't be able to show our faces in class, [Turning white] no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to, we'll be officially renamed Team LOSER-per! Ah ha ha ha ha! [Sobbing]" nora said very quickly now the only one I am not currently worried about there mental state is ren and that is probably because of his semblance it can be really annoying.

Time skip

I think someone spiked my tea with dark chocolate I don't understand why but dark chocolate makes me loopy. Cause of that I don't remember much of what happened except the very end where Jaune just had to tell nora to hit them with her hammer. And all I currently remember from team SSSN match was me promising to punch neptune in the face through him in a pool and that there victory was quite shocking all things considered. But luckily now as we are heading to meet one of my old babysitters and weiss' older sister winter. I wonder if she will remember my favorite prank to do on her after I had gotten my semblance.


	14. old meet ups and new fights part 1

AN: a few things for one the only thing I own for this story is the oc's and there weapons everything else belongs to rooster teeth. Two don't hate me for giving a bad story.

 **Loud** "spoken" 'name of something' _reading_ want to say out loud "'thought'" _**hiss or growl**_ (for the reader's knowledge) ((story being told)) [action that happens whale a character is talking]

* * *

Crimson pov

I designed to follow a gut feeling of if I hang out here on the halfway point that would be a good idea.

Weiss pov

"[sigh] How have you been!" winter said to me. I responded "Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class. The rest of my studies are going wonderful too. I'm-[Winter slap me on the head]". "Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about ranking. I asked how you've been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?" winter asked. "Well, there's Ruby." I said as she proceeded to embarrass me. We started to head towards campus when someone destroys one of the droids. One thing lead to another and they are about to fight. When a snowball hit my sister in the back of the head.

Crimson pov

Having seen that my gut was right I use the snowball I made by using ice dust and arua strings. The snowball hit winter directly on the neck if I was anyone else I would have said they had signed there death wish but I am not. "Hey Winter what's the matter I thought you of all people would enjoy the cool reception". "There is only one person other that qrow with enough balls to do that and then, follow up with a bad pun you need to work on them" winter said turning to me "and you need to work on your anger cause it made you miss 8 time cause you wanted to stab qrows face. By the way qrow, raven sends her regards" that got Qrow's attention "how do you know raven" "ask your nieces for that story but she only told me two things about you one your always drunk and two the first day you practised landing strategies here your partner had made you wear a skirt cause you owed him a favor and said that it was the best possible use of that favor but I also, hear your team held the previous prank records [i present my hand to shake it]" "yes those are all true should have known that she would tell someone [he goes to grab my hand] you said previous prank record what happened to them?" "simple I broke them" we shake hands but suddenly my semblance activate let me tell you being mentally unprepared and using my semblance hurts a lot cause years of memories flood my brain and I obtain a new semblance and I think my alcohol resistance raised like a lot and when my vision stops swimming I see winter qrow weiss and ruby above me. "Sorry my semblance went off that was some pretty bad luck" he chuckled at that having been told my semblance. "but not much is in your head that is not already in mine but we will have to talk about petal later in privet" "ms shnee what happened here" "it is nothing james my semblance just got out of hand but I will be talking to you sooner than you think." I leave with a headache getting ready to head to Ozpin's office once qrow enters cause I placed a tracker on his back.

Time skip Ozpin's office

I just got here and all of the and I stepped on a rotating gear that was parallel to the floor. "While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation." I hear from below "'nope I will talk to them another time" I left (as he left Ironwood flashed a red queen not that crimson noticed)

Ozpin pov after crimson left

"There a question in the air if this is the size of our defences then, what is it that we are expected to fight. But victory can be in smaller things such as new people to join us." the general clearly not liking that idea "who are you thinking?" "there are two I am thinking one being the one to hopefully become our guardian that being Pyrrha Nikos and the other is probably huntsman material already probably already knows more about the enemy than us that being Crimson Crescent the boy is literally a trump card and he has not even ever shown all of his skills and the boy is literally a genius but it seem like he is hiding so much" "normally I would be against this but those two are extremely promising we will bring them in."

The dorm as qrow enters the hall in front of ruby's dorm after talking to them

Crimson pov

"Hey qrow I need to talk to you for a bit" I told him. "Okay. From the way you approached me that you believe it should be private" I nodded and opened a portal to the training arena. "Though we would be able to talk here like I said earlier it's about ruby a few things one is I am guessing she has no idea about her extra abilities" "no she does not" qrow said. "Okay that's out of now onto something your probably going to try to punch me in the face floor hence why I choose this location so incase it come to a fight neither of us get in trouble for fighting where we are not supposed to" "that's smart kid but make me wonder what this topic is" "when are you going to tell her who her real father is I can understand why you would not tell her or what her near you in that way with a semblance like yours funny thing is that I have actually working on something to allow those with passive semblances to turn them off when they want" as expected I he punched me in the face but my arua block most of the attack it was still a good punch. "You better not mention any of this to ruby or yang I will tell them when I am ready but if you could give me one of those devices you were talking about" "was not going to tell them it is not my story to tell so I won't say a word unless necessary and I have one on me that I made just for you" I hand him a silver and ivory cross that was to be hung slanted like the one around his neck witch he replaces for the new one and a green glow come from the cross when it stopped glowing I knew it was successful because if it did not it would of broken. "One more thing [I steal qrow's flask and through it in a portal that goes to the dorm room] no more drinking for you" as the portal closes I get ready for a fight.


	15. old meet ups and new fights part 2

AN: a few things for one the only thing I own for this story is the oc's and there weapons everything else belongs to rooster teeth. Two don't hate me for giving a bad story.

 **Loud** "spoken" 'name of something' _reading_ want to say out loud "'thought'" _**hiss or growl**_ (for the reader's knowledge) ((story being told)) [action that happens whale a character is talking]

* * *

Crimson pov

The next day

It is the partners and first up the team I need to keep my eye on and cfvy. I watched closely for any new information on these guys that I do not already know and I found some when coco let her guard down with emerald right in front of her. That means that her semblance is elutions that could be trouble for us cause I do not know its limits.

As we leave the arena we bump into penny and manny and the two seemed very close so I decided to embarrass them "you two are now dating aren't you" this got both of them stuttering so I give them a break and lean in and whisper "you two have my approval." with that I left to prepare for my flight.

In the arena

Now me and weiss are up and I had my assumption on who we are fighting so I have my headphones, hover skates, blaster gauntlets that I made after the breach, my normal weapons, a violin, and wearing a jacket that only went when to my waist. When team FNKI weiss was surprised probably because she was probably expected people more like her sister not weaponized musicians. Flin took a verbal shoot at weiss and her family it was not cool but I could deal with it later I look to neon "hear you like to roller skates want to race" neon replied "your on!" I smiled "good but give me a second [removes blue tinted contacts and crushes them in his hand] those have been annoying and I want to see the rest of my life without hiding myself [activates hover skates] lets roll out" me and neon started going around the arena she keeps trying to get close to use her nuncucas but I kept her away with the assault fire mode on the gauntlets (it fires like an auto assault rifle) but weiss was having some trouble with flint and neon is starting to anger me by insulting my friends and saying never miss a beat so I put some music on (glitch hop - undertale OST - Asgore (DeltaHedron Remix)) but soon weiss gets herself fried trying to take out flint "'enficence on try'" neon joins flint to take me out with a team attack but it fails cause I use neon's speed to trip her and send her out of the arena. I then, take out my violin and play a song that I once loved so much (lookup fairy tail opening violin) every sound wave that came from the violin was enhanced with a different dust it was easy to say that he even with his quartet did not stand a chance. "I have heard of a battle of the bands before but this would blow them away" oobleck amounts much to the displeasure of most people. Then, I heard Neon said "WHAT?! We lost?! We lost?! Team FNKI lost?! That was... That was... AMAZING! Oh my gosh you guys were super crazy awesome! We should DEFINITELY party together sometimes! Right, Flynt?" Flynt then, said to weiss "That was a gutsy move, Schnee...I dig it."

Time skip

Me and Pyrrha were called into ozpin's office. We were asked to join the order Pyrrha is reluctant but I joined because I want to take down salem sooner rather than later. Then, Pyrrha was told that she should become the next fall maiden.

Night time

It is now me against mercury and there in no environments for us to use it is one on one I am wearing the trench coat from when I first fought him I am only armed with angle blades and my headphones. The match begins and we change at each other merc fires his weapon and it hits my headphones and now I am pist and my left eye changes to a crimson red witch startles most who see it (crimson was named after his left eye cause when he was born he was an angry when he was born and his left eye was crimson but soon turned to silver) I then, use aura strings to bash merc all around completely wiping his arua. "better luck next time merc" I said as my team ran to me but then, and apparently yang heard him say "there won't be a next time" merc ran at me I did nothing cause my aura was still high but yang shot him in the leg and it seems that it was an illusion so I walk to him and say deciding to play the part "merc are you alright if you need a prosthetic my family will be happy to supply one and pay for the proceger and yang what is wrong with you I told you to get some rest this is what stress can do to you" luckily we were not disqualified but yang was to not come to the arena for awhile and merc was dragged off. "'Lets see what they have in store for us all.'"

The next match is penny against pyrrha if I had not upgraded her weapons to not use wires anymore I would be worried for penny. As the battle went on pyrrha was winning but then, when penny seperated all of her blades pyrrha looked scared and used her semblance nocking both penny and all of her blades out of the areana but penny was physicly fine then, the screans turned red with a queen chess piece in the center I then, heard cinders voice saying that ozpin had failed remnant and that a lot of other things were his fault as white fang and grimm started to attack a nevermore broke through the barrier and tried to kill Pyrrha who was shocked at all that had just happened but was saved by a sythles ruby then, the nevermore was struck multiple times with lockers so I ordered mine and ruby's on the location of the head the two lockers destroy the head of the nevermore and we were told to go back to the school but before I left I pressed a button on my scroll and the red queen on the screen and was replaced by a blue king all of there access points were removed.


	16. friends to save

AN: a few things for one the only thing I own for this story is the oc's and there weapons everything else belongs to rooster teeth. Two don't hate me for giving a bad story.

 **Loud** "spoken" 'name of something' _reading_ want to say out loud "'thought'" _**hiss or growl ROARED**_ (for the reader's knowledge) ((story being told)) [action that happens whale a character is talking]

* * *

Crimson pov

We are at beacon academy where some white fang had stolen the new paladins and grimm are sworming the school I then, see ozpin waving me and pyrrha over I make an exact copy of myself by using multiple semblances an a lot of arua and leave it there to support my team and to go with witch ever team mate splits off without a partner. Then, me Pyrrha and Jaune follow Ozpin to the secret floor with the fall maiden where pyrrha was put in to obtain the power but the maiden was shot with an arrow and her power went to cinder who me and Jaune then, proceed to engage in combat. We worked together extremely well covering each other's weaknesses considering we never train as partners but one of my angle blades got hit by one of her arrows in the handle reking the calibration and the shift mechanism "'this will be a pain in the ass to fix'" I then, use my gauntlets to create a shield. Once Ozpin got pyrrha out of the pod he yelled " **Get out of here and get to my office I will hold her off** " with that we ran I wonder how my clone is doing.

Clone pov 3 minutes ago

Apparently while I was busy dealing with robots and grimm both blake and yang ran of one at a time I could still see yang and went with her then, we heard blake cry out in pain then, yang charged through the wall what I saw was blake with a stab wound on her side and yang getting her arm cut off " **NO!** " then, I went berserk.

Blake pov

" **NO!** " I heard crimson cried when I see him his both his eyes are crimson red then, he roared " _ **ADAM THIS WAS THE LAST STRAW LAST TIME YOU GOT OFF EASY BUT NOT THIS TIME!**_ " he then, charged with his gauntlets glowing he shot adam's arm right off " _ **THAT WAS FOR YANG**_ " he then, generated adam's sword and stab him in the chest. " _ **AND THAT WAS FOR BLAKE AND FOR EVERYONE ELSE YOU HURT I WILL KILL YOU!**_ " he was about to kill adam but with the blade millimeters from adam's neck "no killing you will not make things right [eyes turn back to silver] it would only make me stupe to your level." he then, grabs me and yang and helps us back to the main group. Then, he suddenly starts to turn to dust and said "ruby the real me is in ozpin's office with Pyrrha we won't last much longer hurry!" with that Crimson was gone and ruby was running up the tower to ozpin's office.

Crimson pov

Okay me and Pyrrha have sent Jaune somewhere safe vea locker ,I am so sorry Jaune. Now pyrrha and I are fighting cinder for a whole minute now and luckily I ultra attached the dragon so it is dead but now I am super tired and still fighting cinder and pyrrha was knocked unconscious but still alive. Once ruby got there I let my guard down a little and got knocked off the tower and I am falling I unfold my wing not caring who saw them anymore I need to help ruby. Just as I landed back in the tower ruby's eyes were glowing and her power of silver eyes were released it seemed to hurt cinder and ofcourse turn the grimm up here to stone and then, she fainted. I know that ruby was alright so I check on pyrrha and I breath a sigh of relief that she was still alive then, a crow flies up and turns into Qrow. "she is alright so is pyrrha how about the others?" I ask Qrow hoping that the others were not hurt but Qrow sighed that is never a good sign "yang lost her arm and blake got stabbed in the side but other than that it is just a few bruises and flesh wounds." "I will replace yang's arm with my families latest prosthetic arm model which can make itself look like the original and has a vibration mode ment for shaking things like drinks super strength three dust firearms one energy firearm one energy sword one energy shield and eject but I would suggest that she only uses one combat fetcher at a time and try not to use eject to often and I will give her a few more things as compensation for letting her lose her arm" with that Qrow whistled at the item I am giving to his niece. "But please get all of team JNR and WB to this location [hands qrow a slip of paper with coordinates and a time] tomorrow at the time written I will be their" with that I put ruby on my back and assist a barely conscious Pyrrha to her feet open a portal to yang grab her and go to where I could help them.

Time skip

Qrow pov

"I know what the kid said and we are almost to the coordinates ice princess" I said to weiss questioning my information as we walk through the forever falls forest to where crimson was supposed to meet us. And we soon find him in a clearing with four statues staring at the one on the center left.

Crimson pov

I heard Qrow enter the clearing and I finish reminiscing about my deceased friend and I get up and walk over to my statue and tape the petistule three times and say "once team CRNS always team CRNS forever bound by blood." then, the three other statues turn so their firearms point at one point and then, the ground opens revealing a spiral staircase and I walk down it.

"I am glad you all could make it ruby has yet to walk up but both pyrrha and yang are awake but yang seems to have lost some of her fire with her arm so I will be sending her to her father to help her rekindle that fire and train to use her semblance properly and not as a glorified baby fit once she is done she will find her other gifts that I am giving her"

At this point we have reached a large room with my emblem on the wall "welcome to safe haven there is one access point on every land on remnant and only three people alive can open them" Jaune then, decided to ask "so how is Pyrrha?" "she is okay and she wants to get back out there and get back at salem's non pawns but most of them work in the shadows and make less mistakes than cinder, emerald, and mercury" I said then, the present members of team JNPR look to each other and nod then, Jaune said "if pyrrha is going to fight then, so are we"

"ofcourse I had predicted this and have been working on new weapons for a while for nora there is queen of lightning it is an upgraded version of the weapon she already has except it is dna locked so for anyone who is not me, nora or any of her descendants it will weigh 10,000 lbs and can cover itself in electricity at the vocal command I call upon lightning give me strength. For ren he just has to attach these new handles and where these wrist guards they are attracted to each other [to demonstrate I threw the handle replacements while wearing the wrist guards and flicked my wrists back and handles came back to my hands] all you have to do is flick your wrist and they will come back. For Pyrrha I have new armor for her it will create a force field around her if her aura drops to low it would last long enough to get out of most tight spots it is called goddess of the amazons. For weiss I got you a new sidearm it is like a small version of graceful wrath it is called maynard vengeance. For ruby I made emperace reaper which has three modes two of which cr already has but the blade is coated with energy almost able to cut through anything but it's third mode is a man reaper. For Qrow I remade his style of clothing out of a cloth metal hybrid I also, made one for weiss, ruby, yang, blake, and ren based on each of their personal preferences with a little personal flare. And last but not least for Jaune yours was the most difficult cause of the metal for it is not easy to find the armor is currently sitting in stage one which looks like your current armor just with nicer metal but in stage two it creates a full set of armor but you still have full mobility and agility it is called honor guard and may I have your sword Jaune [grabs sword and inserts it in new sheath and redraw it] now with this new shield your combat options increase the first form is the sword itself and an energy shield that will reduce the force of an attack by a lot the second form is an energy sword and energy shield the third form is a lager two handed energy sword the fourth and final attack form is a crossbow that uses dust bolts it makes it is called excalibur. And those are all of the new weapons except for yang cause there a surprise for when she regained her fire. A few days after ruby wakes up we will head out into mistral but blake you and a clone of me will head to your families home to get the white fang under control weiss these documents prevent your father from denying you from being the heir to the company and if you die the company is integrated into my families and he can not do anything about it cause this is steal bound and made with serious laws that can't be undone by anyone without complet unanimous agreement of the council so it will never happen the rest of us will head to haven and see what is up with the cowardly lion and met up with an old friend but we will have a lot of ground to cover cause the path the to mistal in safe haven is damaged and we are working on it so we will head there by my families airship once we get to Kuroyuri we have been trying to restore the town but most of our effort, are being disrupted by a necaclev and I want to kill it."


	17. first steps to new hope

AN: a few things for one the only thing I own for this story is the oc's and there weapons everything else belongs to rooster teeth. Two don't hate me for giving a bad story.

 **Loud** "spoken" 'name of something' _reading_ want to say out loud "'thought'" _**hiss or growl ROARED**_ (for the reader's knowledge) ((story being told)) [action that happens whale a character is talking]

* * *

Ruby pov

Ow my head hurts I open my eyes to see that I am not at beacon anymore but in a dark blue room with white specks everywhere and the floor is green and blue. Then, a little robot enters the room and stabs a needle in my arm "Ow." with that the robot literally jumped as if it was surprised "sorry ms. rose I should have been …. Ms rose! Your awake this is most splendid. I will alert the master post haste.". With that the robot zoomed out of the room leaving her more confused. "'What was that about? How is this master? And finally where the hell am I!?" she was then, soon distracted by a gaming screen that came out of the wall with her favorite game on and her scroll was already connected to it.

Crimson pov

I was in the training room with yang cause she managed somehow to convince me to have her father train her in safe haven and to shutdown the portal block but I still would not be able to get to haven vea portal having never been there and having not seen benjamin in so long that the closest that I can get to haven academy would be to the destroyed city of Kuroyuri which has been having a major grimm problem every time my family attempt to start reconstruction if there is no other way to get to mistral then, that is going to be where we have to go. "Sigh. I could really go for some good news right about now". Just then, nurse redbot charged into the training room and I nearly blasted her to oblivion with my gauntlets devil's tears. (the same ones I used to fight team FNKI with) "nurse redbot! Sorry but what have I told you about charging in here when I am trying to train [nurse redbot stops shaking and lowers her head] do not disturb me during my training use the intercoms we do not want a blackbot incident again. But please do report since you are here." once nurse redbot had calmed down she said "Ms. Rose has woken up master crescent." "'that is great we could use her right now but I will send her family in first'".

Time skip

Ruby's Room 3pov

There was a knock at the door "Come in" ruby said from her bed and then, the door opened and walked in was her (to her knowledge) father tai and her (to her knowledge) uncle qrow and still in the doorway her teammate crimson. Tai explained that beacon had fallen and ozpin has disappeared then, qrow comforted her and explained a few things to her like her silver eyes there power and where they were. Then, crimson walk into the room with emperace reaper in hand and explain that crescent rose was destroyed and that he took it upon himself to make a greater weapon for her and of course Ruby was crushed at the faith of her old weapon but she has also, guting over her new weapon as crimson explained it's features including one that was not yet complete. As soon as she got out of bed she was trying out emperace reaper she complains a little about it being a little heavier than she liked but got over it quickly.

Crimson's pov

It seems that yang's flame is coming back quicker then, expected probably because non of the team has abandoned each other just all have to go there separate ways for now she is even loving her new arm with all of its weapons and utilities "yang when trainer bluebot says that you are cleared for adventure manny will give you your other gifts from me then, I need you to find your mother's tribe in minstral and call in a favor she owes me then, you can join us at haven raven will provide a path. I wonder how my clone is doing with blake?"

Clone's pov with Blake

We have been out at sea for about a day now and I had found / knock out ,for a hour, a certain no good stowaway monkey faunus sun "though I wish he stayed unconscious because he jinxed us as soon as he woke up so lets get some light in this at least for me'" "hey sun 100 lien says we get attacked by a giant grimm at sea" I smile knowing that I have twice that in my pocket and that I would win. "Your on prepare to fork up that lien over" he declared and I laugh.

Crimson's pov

We are now at a village and qrow is not far from us it seems that I am the only one who knows and can sense him but I need to get my angel blades fixed and the blade of a new weapon made "'curse my lousy blade smithing skills it will take a day to finish my order'". Hey guy it is almost night so let's settle down and just tell stories as we get ready for bed tomorrow we will doing a job while my primary weapon is getting fixed mostly the blade and replacing some gears." so I tell the group a few stories about my past and some family stories about adventures from crescent family adventure tomb v3.

Sorry for the long wait I have been away from the computer for to long.


	18. onwards and upwards

AN: a few things for one the only thing I own for this story is the oc's and there weapons everything else belongs to rooster teeth. Two don't hate me for giving a bad story.

 **Loud** "spoken" 'name of something' _reading_ want to say out loud "'thought'" _**hiss or growl ROARED**_ (for the reader's knowledge) ((story being told)) [action that happens whale a character is talking]

* * *

Clone's pov

" **YOU OWE ME 100 LIEN SUN!** " we were under attack by a serpent grimm and we were springing into action because it destroyed the ships canon. "Darn it and I was so sure of it" sun said. Then, another serpent appears along with the first "200 now sun 200 and I will deal with the new one you and blake will deal with the first one" I then, slingshot myself at the grimm using aura strings just like how rion loved to. "'This is no time to be in a GRIMM mood'" I laughed at that pun and used aura strings to grab the grimms neck and swing around it then, I let gravity send me back to the ship and then, decapitat the grimm. "That was fun" I said. "Define fun for me" I hear sun say from behind me I show a cocky smirk "a feeling or emotion that happens during an enjoyable event the synonyms are amusing, entertaining, or enjoyable." "It was a rhetorical question."

Crimsons pov

It is morning and we decided to start early. We are in the woods hunting a ghost like grimm that makes itself a body out of whatever is on hand as much as I would hate to admit it that is pretty cool. My thoughts were interrupted by ren and nora arguing on the temporary team name it is between rangers and juners the p is silent in the name so it is spelled RNJPRC or JPNRRC "RNJPRC sounds way better but quiet your arguing might attract unwanted attention" I said. We soon found ourselves in an open field with a large rock pile I go for angel blades and grab air right I do not have it right now not to mention that mereanet is all out of juice note to self fix self recharge component asap. I then activate devil's tears and the others follow my example a good thing to because as soon as we did the rocks turned itself into a humanoid figure that proseded to try to smash us but that only made us destroy the arm which was quickly replaced with a tree. " **I got it** " rudy yelled. I said "Ruby just don't use fire du…." and she used fire dust shot and hit the arm and now the arm is on fire. I use time dilation to allow me to quickly end this without someone getting burnt. "'Why does she never listen to me and she never learns which dust not to use in a forest she does this everytime second note to self tell ruby no more fire dust in the woods'" I keep dodging the attacks it throws at us looking for its vulnerability I quickly see that only the head does not get hit so I used sure shot and broke the mask and the grimm died. "That was uh …. something" I would of said fun but for some reason it feels like I had already said it.

Time skip

We enter the blacksmiths shop apparently jaune wanted to change a few things to the parents of honor guard. It's new form was a little longer so it also, covers his stomach. When Jaune changed his armor ruby laughed that it had a bunny on it and I do not entirely blame her. So then the smith turns to me "I made the new blades how you requested it is definitely going to be heavier then, before but if I understand the design it will be worth it." "yes it will be I have been meaning to get it to be heavier for some time now but what of the other thing [he passes me a brown sack and when I look inside I start to smile] this is perfect thank you" I said. "You kids have done a lot for this town are you sure you can not stick around?" the blacksmith questioned "sorry but we can't do that we have somewhere we need to be soon."

Time skip

We had left the village to head to I can not remember but jaune use to go there as a kid but as we approached there was smoke I grab my scroll as we run when we got there the village was in ruins. Then, we heard a noise it was a wounded hunter ruby was in complete panic but I pushed myself to use two semblances at once (this is extremely exhausting thing for him to do and it tends to completely drain his massive aura most of the time) time dilation (this gave him time to work) and aura strings (this made a temporary patch on the huntsmen's wounds) it was exhausting but he will live but he should still get urgent care so I open a portal back to safe haven and into the care of nurse redbot. I promptly collapsed having spent almost all of my aura saving him. Slowly time went back to normal the events I did seen by the others in fast forward till the point that I collapsed I told them that I was okay but I need to rest for awhile "'how is weiss doing'"

Weiss pov

To say father was pissed would be an understatement he was vivid he had just lost complete control of the company all large disistions he had to now get my approval. Clyde was having a field day when father made his office even colder he even made a joke about that it is always cold to even out his hot air. Later we are having a charity event and I agreed to sing and then, announce the new that I was now the head of the company and that a few thing are going to change

Yang pov

TBB: control your anger not the other way around.

Yang: why!

TBB: because your semblance is not to be a baby fit.

Yang: I am not using it like a baby fit!

TBB: yes you are. You put to much anger in when you activate your semblance it blinds you from your surroundings and clouds your judgment. This is exactly why you lost your arm!

That last part was true she lost her arm because of her anger.

Yang: Then, what should I do cause I need to get back out there and help and doing nothing is just so infuriating.

TBB: Well then, factoring in that logic training on your semblance and anger management is cleared now on to your new arm features.

Yang was confused what features was he talking about she knew her new arm had a shotgun, shack, and looks like the original but other then, that Crimson just told her that there were other things in it.

TBB: He did did not tell you the other modes the new arm has did he. Of course he did not well it has super strength, three dust firearms, one energy firearm, one energy sword, one energy shield and, eject but he would suggest that you only uses one combat feature at a time and try not to use eject to often.

This made yang excited cause this would expand her ways of beating people up and taking down grimm by a lot.

* * *

Sorry for such a late new chapter my parents took my laptop away for a will and it was hard to finish this chapter but a new chapters will be coming soon one that will change some events in the future. Thanks for reading.


	19. new pieces on the board

AN: a few things for one the only thing I own for this story is the oc's and there weapons everything else belongs to rooster teeth. Two don't hate me for giving a bad story.

 **Loud** "spoken" 'name of something' _reading_ want to say out loud "'thought'" _**hiss or growl ROARED**_ (for the reader's knowledge) ((story being told)) [action that happens whale a character is talking]

* * *

In Front of summers grave a man with a dark blue cloak that is fasend closed at the to by two buttons his hood falls down revealing a face with a light tan skin brown hair and grayish blue eyes.

?: your time has come to rise again this world needs you and so does your daughter she has more than just silver eyes but another power as well she will need her mother to help her. With help from the divine I bring the back to life and protect the as long as you do me this favor find ruby and protect her.

The wind blew and the ground shuck and exploded when the dust settled summer rose stud in front of her grave ,she seemed 9 years older than when she had died, and collapsed in the mysterious man's arms he checked her pulse and quickly found it he laid her down gently and left her two things next to her and then, disappeared.

Summer woke up and looked around and found a note that explained to her what has happened from someone named writer and a scroll for her to use.

S: I need to get to my family.

She quickly headed to haven academy

Time skip forever falls forest

W: rion you are needed your friend blames himself for your death rise and join his ranks again

This was a little less over the top rion's body heals and ages he is taken to the surface and leaves him rion's charged scroll with a voice message and a copy of merianet and maskerade

M W: Rion you have been dead for two years lot of stuff had happened. Crimson is going to need you soon and he is heading to mistral haven academy meet him there.

After rion heard the message he started moving right away determined to help one of his best friends.

Rion: I am coming my friend just wait of me.


	20. facing problems

AN: a few things for one the only thing I own for this story is the oc's and there weapons everything else belongs to rooster teeth. Two don't hate me for giving a bad story.

 **Loud** "spoken" 'name of something' _reading_ want to say out loud "'thought'" _**hiss or growl ROARED**_ (for the reader's knowledge) ((story being told)) [action that happens whale a character is talking]

* * *

Oscar's pov

Today was just like any other day woke up early did my chores but for the past few days it been feeling like someone is watching me. So here I am looking at my reflection about to make my sound insane.

Os: Hello?

I wait a few seconds and about to leave.

Oz: Hello my name is Professor Ozpin.

Os: **aaahhh!**

* * *

Clone's pov

It has been a while since I was here (the clone will be either referred to C2 by me or crimson cause he is technically him)

S: wow I have never seen so many faunus in one place before.

B: That is because this is the only place where everyone can feel safe.

C2: that is cause there is no one discriminating against one another.

S: Is it always this cramped?

C2: Considering that this island is ⅔ desert that not even my father would hunt there without an army then, yes.

S: So they gave a terrible island in the corner of remnant just to shut us up.

At that point sun was getting annoying so I tuned him out until we got to blake's house just as huge as I remember maybe I should have a chat with the current leader of the white fang again cause it seem only adam's group is violent lets hope I can prevent more faunus from dying for salem. Blake is about to knock on the door but I had a better idea.

C2: **Hey mane head guest who is here to see you!**

Both blake and sun are stund from the sudden loud noise

S: to be honnos that was intimidation.

Then, the door opens and blake's mom whose name escapes me at the moment

?: Blake?

B: hi mom.

She quickly hugs Blake who returns the gesture.

G: kali who is it?

Apparently he does not remember my voice anymore and he was shocked to see his daughter again.

C2: I am here as well Ghira been a long time has it not.

Time skip after the white fang report

C2: They were mostly lying to you know there violence has reach high everywhere to the point that it almost seems like someone has to get hurt. But on the other hand the current leader does not know the deal that adam has with the greater evil of this world. Also, she now knows to be wery of adam and an escape if necessary.

G: that is good to know crimson.

* * *

Crimson's pov

It has been a few day and we had quickly stopped at a village last night but it feels like something is coming. I was getting board until Nora ran a head a little and we saw a village that was in disrepair. Me and pyrrha decided to cheek the area for grimm. It was only ten minutes and we heard a loud noise in the direction of ruby but some grimm came out of the shadows and I had already sent pyrrha back on foot.

5 min later

My portal opened near the exit and there I see tyrion a scorpion faunus he is talking to qrow who is not wearing the new armor cloths I gave him I send my aura strings to wrap around tyrion's arm.

T: I think we have had enough talk.

Q: you took the words right out of….

As tyrion charged but did not get far and flipped over with my strings around his wrist.

C: qrow I did not take the time to make a perfect copy of your outfit that would protect you better without loss of mobility just for you not to wear it.

Tyrion got up and charged at me we were fairly matched but of course he fought dirty and I end up with a pile of 4X4 on my back and it will take me awhile to get out.

Qrow fought tyrion and whenever the others tried to help he brushed them off like child's play. Qrow then, lost his sword so he went to fists and did fairly well their fight continued into a building collapsing the incomplete floors and him getting launched through a wall and eventually him getting hit with the stinger which ruby cut off.

C: seems like I forgot my manners I should've greeted you with a traditional halo!

The rest of tyrion's tail is cut of by a disk that rickashays back to crimson it stopping directly above his head and his wings flared out to be blunt he looked a lot like an angel. And Tyrion is writhing in pain from losing his tail and he ran off.

C: Qrow the cross allows you greater control of your semblance not protect you from stupid. Your lucky we should be able to get an anti venom in you before it is to late and I will explain to the others you need to use as little energy as possible and also, as much alcohol as safely possible.

That said I pull out a several bottles of alcohol and shove it down his throat.

* * *

Oscar's pov

In oscar's room oscar is reading a book. His aunt calls for him to come down for dinner.

Oz: we have to go.

Os: no I did not agree to this.

Oz: never did I but we have things we have to do.

Os: no I do not.

This went back and forward until oscar agreed to go on this adventure not knowing it would be the most important chain of events in his life

* * *

Yes my timeline is weird but same with the show.


End file.
